Sonic First: Sonic's Story
by HighDefinitionX7
Summary: The next big things is here. The start of the Next Generation of Sonic the Hedgehog texts is here and bigger than ever before. A remake of "Sonic Boom" by CraterLiveForever, Sonic First brings it back and settles the score. Nostalgia, action, romance, and new appearances makes this the biggest event of 2015! Don't miss it! Our Blue Blur is up first, y'all!
1. PROLOUGE

**PROLOUGE**

The sky was dark and the air pierced the very soul. Raindrops fell rapidly. Not a being seemed to dwell in the small city. Sure there were buildings. Skyscrapers and dozens of houses that anyone could call home...But the atmosphere was so deadly and mind boggling that no one with good sense would go near it.

For a long time, Toranto City was a peaceful tri-state complex. People from all over Grand Metropolis and Empire City passed through here to visit family, eat, party, or just enjoy the scenery...But back then the city was under a kind Mayor. Up until 2009, Mayor Don Sharpton peacefully ran the small town. Then one day (A Thursday that April, as the books recalled), _it_ came along...The history of the town says that the ordeal was nothing short of horrifying: A simple meeting of the town's City Council interrupted by a metallic anarchist.

His eyes were crimson and beating like a heart. Metal spikes leaked with drops of oil. The creature's steel-like hands were posted at both doors...It was written that this was the first time it had stormed in months within the city limits. The metal behemoth's face screamed hatred. For this was the day that _he_ was defeated by Sonic yet again.

No one knew who this robot was in that room. Or really gave that much of a damn.

"Who are you? State your business here!" The mayor's assistant – dressed in an oak colored suit jacket and brown pants, held his 9mm pistol toward the monstrosity. When the robot didn't answer, he started to perspire, "Dammit, tell me why you're here! Or I will shoot you!"

Again, the robot said nothing.

"Damn you!" the assistant fired three times out of anger, the second shot hitting the robot dead on. So hard into the hull of his head, that clear fluid dripped out the wound. All the machine did after that was blink mentally and feel at the scar. The assistant stood and stared. As did the other sharply dressed city leaders. But what happened next only filled their souls with horror.

"Caliber...just what I needed to complete my transformation..." The robot picked up one of the stray bullets. The Mayor's assistant swore, and pulled his cell phone out his pants pocket. In response to this gesture, the robot flicked the bullet straight at the human's hand. The man let out a piercing scream. As did many of the other city leaders. A woman dressed in pink threw up a group of documents she was reading into the air as the mayor's assistant fell backward in agony.

The mayor - dressed in a red suit - climbed under the table and took out a large shotgun with the initials _TC_ on the left side in green ink. He unloaded the double-barreled gun as more of the city leaders ran around the room. Some out windows, some through the back exit, and others ran past the metal menace himself. He didn't care about them...he wanted the king - the monarch. Once he was down, everyone else would fall into place.

The mayor shot repeatedly at the metal creature with all of his might, yelling as the bullets tore through its shell. When the mayor finally ran out of bullets, the robot fell face first on the carpet. Felling triumphant, the white bearded Councilman threw down the shotgun and breathed heavily.

"Not in my town you lousy son of a bitch..." He confirmed. As the mayor turned to help his wounded assistant, the gravest thing happened. After a few beeps from the robots seemingly dead eyes...the machine exploded. Metal started flying everywhere. Most of it was the rounds from the mayor's shotgun.

But it was soon joined by parts of the meeting room. The two men stared in terror as the machine's broken corpse arose to the center of the tornado. A terrifying glare erupted from the robot's eyes and another large explosion blew large chunks of the roof away. Smoke arose and dust carrying documents consumed the mayor and his assistant's vision...The smoke cleared and something horrible spoke up.

"Hmm...Thank you my incompetent mayor...You have revived me!" The men could see it now. The same machine stood before them. Yet it did not seem that way whatsoever. The machine had grown tremendously. His spikes were longer. His steel hands turned to iron and grew long and sharp. The creature's metal engine core had been extended with the rest of his torso and his feet turned a dark Caliber metal. His body was now deep navy blue with streaks of black everywhere. And for effect...he wore the darkest cape.

"What are you?" the mayor asked, desperate for a few moments before he was obliterated. The metal overlord tilted his head slightly to the right.

"You don't know who I am?" The robot asked as his mouthpiece stood completely idle. What he thought of next, would only seal his fate, "...I am Sonic!" He rose of the ground and held his fist firm. A large ball of white light formed his right hand. The two men stared cowardly awaiting their sentence, "...The real Sonic..."

White light surrounded the area. The city was instantly consumed by the explosion. There was once a war that had started with something known as _the bullet heard 'round the world_. As the metal being flew into the air and off into the unknown, the terrible display gaining traction behind him would forever be known as _the blast heard 'round the universe…_

...

The metallic villain sat in a blue chair surrounded by copies of his less powerful forms. One robot was a darker color and shorter. Another was like him, but without a cape and a lighter blue. The last one was merely a copy of his original form, yet a dark red. They were all working around him either cleaning, putting up monarchy-based posters and propaganda. Others were sharpening tools and weapons of mass destruction. The year is 2015, and the once peaceful town of Tornado City, has been manipulated into a demonic base of operations known as the Metal Tornado Regime.

_Metal Prince_ was the name posted all throughout the area. On buildings, factories, everything. The villain's face was on the buildings and other areas, as well. This truly was his domain.

"Well my master…" Metal Prince finally said looking up from a blueprint in his office, "How do like my...humble abode?"

A tall, portly man who wore a red jumpsuit with large yellow buckles and black pants looked outside a window. He watched as the rain fell and lightning sparked making the outside world visible. He was jealous, because he too was a villainous mastermind, bent on having his own kingdom. It took a few years to make it happen, yes. But at least Metal Prince had it. Dr. Eggman was still in waiting. He laughed and looked at his powerful creation.

"Big whoop Metal Sonic. Or is it _Prince_ now?" He scoffed, "So you have a few big buildings and factories. Watch! In a matter of days you know who is going to tear it to shreds anyway. And let's not forget the new allies he's made over the past few years."

"Oh poor Robotnik...You must be smarter than that." Metal Sonic got up from his monarchial throne and walked over to the side of the table. Grabbing a mug of hot oil next to a coffee pot, he sipped and gestured toward a regular cup of coffee that sat next to the pot. Dr. Eggman refused.

"Suit yourself. But MS-34 makes a vanilla decaf that will blow your mind...And speaking of blowing: I've hatched together an excellent plan that will get rid of that pesky hedgehog once and for all. The only thing I require are the keys to your Mech laboratories."

Dr. Eggman looked at him surprised, "My Mech labs...? Metal you must be out of your chromic mind! I've lost enough robots a few years back as it is. And those plans are under my name anyway. A mentally challenged adult would recognize the design a mile away, so any hopes for deceit or stealth are stripped...And besides: I forbid it."

This angered Metal Sonic to the point of dropping the glass on the navy blue carpet. The glass shattered to pieces and oil simmered on the floor. Metal Sonic's anger was cloaked with surprise, "Oh, you think stealth and deceit is going to be a problem?"

Metal laughed so demonically that it made even the doctor look a tad worried, "Oh, I have the perfect trio to take care of that for me...Follow my lead, master."

Metal Sonic gestured toward one of his minions to take the mugs and coffee pot, and another to clean up the glass and wash out the carpet. He then started toward a door off to the left and looked back toward Dr. Eggman who was still unsure if he should follow, "C'mon Doctor...If I wanted to kill you...The Metal Overlord would've never been released..."

Seeing his point, he followed slowly after him down a long hall filled with robots...But these robots were not modern ones, "These...these are from..." Then Dr. Eggman looked at Metal Sonic as they continued walking, "Is the Time Eater one of the 'perfect trio', you mentioned earlier?"

Metal Sonic chuckled softly as they came to a red door at the end of the hall, "I don't need to turn back time to revive scientific genius, my lord..." He held his hand toward the mechanical door and lightly grunted. The door slid to the left, letting them gain entry. Though he was merely showing off, he had a kingdom to strike fear into the hearts of. Particularly his creator whom would soon find out the measure of his power.

They both looked to see a large factory area where robots, of all shapes and sizes worked on machines, weapons, transports, propaganda, street signs and everything in between. In the middle of the area, Metal Sonic spotted a meeting table with three familiar figures around it. Dr. Eggman looked at the table in confusion, "Why do you have allies meeting in a maintenance garage? Why couldn't you just talk with them in your office?"

Metal Prince sighed. He then pushed the portly man off the edge toward the lower area. He yelled, and then hit the ground very quickly due to his weight. As Dr. Eggman groaned, Metal Sonic lightly touched down on the mechanical floor, "Get up Doctor; you're embarrassing me."

Dr. Eggman got to his feet and walked with Metal Sonic toward the large table. Metal Sonic spoke up as they sat down, "Dr. Eggman, meet the Villains of Outer Mobius... First, Mr. Dark Ion..." The man Metal was speaking of had dark black hair, and a small mustache. He wore a red monarchial cloak and black glasses.

"The pleasures all mine...uncle…" Dark Ion said as he took of the glasses. Dr. Eggman looked at him for a moment.

"Snively, is that you?"

Dark Ion slammed his black gloved fist on the table, taking his shades off as well, "Do you have dirt in your ears? Don't call me that! That was never my real name in the first place and you know that...You will refer to me as Dark Ion nothing different! I am no longer your groveling henchman, Robotnik…" He replaced the glasses and folded his arms bringing his attention back to Metal Sonic. The other villains grew grins on their faces, waiting anxiously for their introduction.

Metal Sonic cleared his throat, "Dr. Eggman, meet Dr. Eggman Nega...your future self from the Sol Dimension." The reversed version of the Doctor stood up and pleasantly greeted his past self.

"It is an honor to meet you Doctor. I'm sure you feel the same way." The older Eggman had a white mustache and wore a jumpsuit with spandex...although the colors were reversed. And he didn't seem as attentive as the present Doctor. Although, he was one who knew that looks can be deceiving at times.

"I'm sure..." Dr. Eggman said as Nega went back to his seat. Then he looked around, "Hey. Wasn't there another guy sitting here?"

"I'm over here, Doctor" said a gruesome and deep voice. Dr. Eggman turned around pretty quickly - which wasn't a good idea, because floating extremely close to him was none other than Mephelis the Dark, in his basic phase...It was still kind of creepy, though. Dr. Eggman jumped back, tripping over on air, in response to his surprise. The other villains started chuckling lightly until Mephelis cackled evilly. That creped the other villains out a bit.

"The laugh..." said Mephelis as he stepped on the ground, "...Too much?"

"Uh...yeah" said Dr. Eggman getting off the ground, "This is great! With all five of our powerful minds; we will finally be able to crush that hedgehog into blue dust. Along with all of those other fur balls!"

"You never told him, did you?" asked Dark Ion, leaning back in his office-style chair.

"Never told me what?" the Doctor asked as he stood back and looked at all of the masterminds. Mephelis looked off into space as Dr. Eggman Nega played with his hands and Dark Ion whistled while looking to the right. Metal Sonic sighed and looked at his master.

"We all voted whether or not to let you join and...We all said you needed to..." Metal Sonic sweat a drop of oil down his left ear, "...SIT THIS ONE OUT."

Dr. Eggman looked at the grins that soon flashed across the other three's face, as he stood back in shock. Out of nowhere, two large bots with military like bodies took both of his arms.

Mephelis spoke up, "Wait!" Dr. Eggman looked hopefully at the dark hedgehog, "Don't forget the keys to the MechLabs." One of the bots from a higher staircase swooped in and grabbed a set of keys from the Doctor's jumpsuit pocket. The robot threw them at Mephelis who caught them in his clawed paw.

"This isn't fair!" Dr. Eggman said as he was being dragged away, "I'm supposed to be the criminal mastermind! Me, Me!"

"Sorry for not telling you about this sooner," Nega told him as the garage door leading to the outskirts of town was opened enough to roll Dr. Eggman out in the rain, "If this didn't happen...I might not be alive right now..."

As the door of the garage closed and the lightning flashed outside the tall factory; a large crowd of laughter could be heard from the inside. Dr. Eggman slowly walked off toward Inner Mobius, knowing that he only had one person to turn to…

**SONIC FIRST: SONIC'S STORY**


	2. Emerald Bay: Act 1

**Emerald Bay: Expedition**

The forest was calm. Everything was peaceful. The sun was high in the sky as the wind lightly blew evergreen trees. There were large huts and ancient paths. Yes, here on the planet Mobius, it was always a calm sight...Except when a certain blue blur swooped on the scene.

A flash of blue wind dashed past a few trees and carried on into ancient paths. Pieces of the lane quickly fell to the sea below as the figure dashed along onto safer ground. The mysterious being came to a stop as a large wall of rock stood in his path. The character had blue skin with a light brown abdomen that matched the shade of his arms. He had a small pointed tail and wore red shoes sporting golden buckles.

"Hmmm," he asked himself as he looked up into the sky. He squatted down slowly and quickly shot straight into the air. He landed on the edge, but nearly dropped right back off, "Whoa! Maybe that was a bad idea." One of his feet lost its grip and he wobbled over slightly. Just as it seemed he was about to fall, his right arm was grasped.

"Got ya!" A voice said from above. The voice groaned as it lifted the hedgehog on the cliff's side. The blue mammal was thrown on the ground.

"Heh. Thanks Amy...again." The hedgehog said after getting into an upright position. The figure that stood before him had on a travelers outfit. Gray shirt with a canteen that had the strap separate her breasts; a gray skirt, black mountain boots that secretly held a pocket knife, and a mountaineer's sun hat. A red backpack rested on her shoulders.

"Sonic. For the last time, would you stop messing around? We're supposed to be doing community service for the President; not pulling off mindless stunts; no matter how much they might impress me." Amy replied.

"Who said anything about impressing you?" Sonic asked. Amy rolled her eyes as Sonic got off the ground and held his arms behind his head.

"I don't know why you can't care less about this scenery! I mean look at it." Amy said spinning around on the path, "The sun is shining, there's wild life everywhere, and look," she gestured toward the left, "A waterfall!" The pink hedgehog looked at the large over flow of gushing water near a high ancient trench, "No wonder you liked this place so much when we were younger."

"I didn't even know you remembered this place, because I vaguely do." Sonic said as he walked while picking his ear. They came up to a branch in the path. Sonic boosted right by it sending it forward.

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!" Amy said running after him. "You need to-" She flipped into the branch and it hit her off to the side. She hung on to the edge, clawing into the turf, "Sonic? Are you there?" Birds flew above her as she hung there. White, liquid material splattered on her hat, "...I guess not," she sulked with a frown on her face.

...

"Amy? Hey Amy!" Sonic called coming to an overpass, "Hey Ames; where'd you go? Don't think I'm doing this Colonial whatever by myself. Sonic pulled a pamphlet from behind him that mapped out all of Outer New Mobotropolis. He saw noticed areas marked off, thinking of what a shock most of the Mobians will be in. Ever since the Solaris Civil war, which all Mobians who were there remembered, G.U.N. has been ordered by President Bill Harrisburg to peacefully create colonies on Mobius.

Because much of Outer Mobius is owned by villains, most of the agency has to search into areas that are already home to Mobians. Fortunately, a few colonies have been found so far including Mobian Mississippi, Mobian Washington and Mobian Florida that are very close to each other. Sonic and Amy had volunteered to help search for inhabitants in New Mobotropolis' outskirts. And so far, all that they could find were ruins and forests.

He checked off a route to the overpass. "Man, I hope that 'Free Buffet a Day at the Chaos Café in May' is worth all this walking and paying attention to stuff. Huh?" He looked back on the map as his mouth hung open. He pointed to a small green circle that was only a few miles from where he was standing. The circle had a small name next to it in red:

Knothole Central Town:

Home of the Freedom Fighters of the Robotropolis Revolution

"Whoa!" he said as he looked straight ahead to a small town ahead, "I remember this place." He dashed quickly through the area; reminiscing on the things he saw and the memories that soon crowded his mind. But the biggest questions that flew through his mind were the people. He felt as if he knew someone here...someone near and dear to him.

Sonic didn't pay attention as he was running and looking around and accidentally bumped someone into a nearby wishing well. He almost fell in himself, but had the ability to catch his balance. He looked embarrassingly at the figure as it started to climb out. Then realized something spectacular.

The figure was a chipmunk. Brown fur, scarlet hair, wearing a jacket, red tank top and blue boots, "Of all the inconsiderate, clumsy, irresponsible..." She began to scold. He separated the wet hair from in front of her face as she climbed out the well. She then looked at Sonic, his eyes glowing in the sunlight and his hair lightly flowing to the left along with the wind.

"Sonic...the hedgehog...is that you?" the young girl chipmunk asked. Two guards with colonial clothing on ran to the scene.

"Princess Sally Acorn! We came as fast as we could! Are you alright?" One of the guards was a gray fox and the other was a blue salamander. The wolf looked at the blue hedgehog and pulled out a knife. Sonic backed up in fear.

"You dare physically abuse our princess of Knothole! I'll rip out your throat you craziass anarchist! Come on! Show me what you've got!"

"Yeah!" Chuckled the salamander, "Give him the old 'Seven-Eight punch Zesto! A-Yuk!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Sally as she stood in front of Sonic, "Wail, there's no need for that! Sonic here is an old friend of mine. He just wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally rammed into me. It could happen to anyone."

"Not you, my princess. For I was born and raised in this very kingdom. And if I know one thing, it's that there are villainous figures everywhere..." He put his dagger back in his sheath, "Even those who are close to you. C'mon W. We got more Colonial Searching to do."

"Wait" said Sonic, "You guys are doing the Colonial Expedition too?" Sally nodded.

"Well yeah! A-Yuk. We gotta on account of the humans moving in on the West Coast...or was it the North Coast?" Wail scratched his almost bald head as his sharp; but buck teeth hung out of his mouth, "Yeah it's West. So we have to find as much land for newer cities before their all gone."

"Yeah, which is not an easy job." Zest replied, "So we really must be on our way..." Zest looks at Sonic who was still next to Sally, "I'm watching you punk. Don't think I don't know what game you're playing." He walked off after Wail who was already heading back to Inner Knothole.

...

"...So, that's about it. The explosion, which is obviously now known as Chaos Control according to you, sent the forest flying. Fortunately we had the good sense to rebuild the town using all the remaining wood, brick and other stuff mainly from Robotnik's former headquarters."

"You mean Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Sally paused, "Eggman?" She pauses as if she's thinking about something. She then continues walking with Sonic, "Heh. What a dumb name...So uh. How's Rosie?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow; then remembered that Amy used be called Rosie. And she also used to be a short-term Freedom Fighter. But it was such a long time ago, that it slipped his mind, "Oh, you mean Amy Rose. She's OK. She's still chasing after me and junk, which makes my day pretty interesting at times."

"So you're not interested in her?" Sally asked as they came to a large sauna near another overpass. Sonic shrugged.

"I think she's pretty awesome when it comes to being allies and she makes a mean strawberry chocolate frappe. But she's..." Sonic puts his hand over his eyes, "She's just so clingy and overprotective. She deserves someone she can count on...someone she can trust...and someone who won't leave her behind on various occasions." They get to the sauna as its hot springs humidified the air and the birds fluttered in the sky.

Sally sat down on the edge of the pool and gestured for Sonic to follow. Sonic stooped down and sat next to the girl chipmunk.

"Sonic...you don't need to change a thing...I love you just the way you are...You know that right?"

Sonic remembered, alright. That same day; minutes before Chaos Control obliterated Dr. Eggman's empire, they kissed and admitted their affection for each other. Sonic felt a long-lasting bond between Sally and himself. She had light; but nice curves, long hair, and a smile that could shame the sun.

Sonic sighed, "But she needs someone who cares...You need someone who cares...I haven't seen you in over five years, Sal! Do you call that caring?"

Sally moved in close to him. Sonic did nothing to resist as one of her hands felt his slightly muscular left arm and another felt his spiked hair. He must've been distracted by where her lips were moving, "Maybe you just need someone who can keep up..."

It lasted seconds. Sonic almost devoured all of her cherry flavored lipstick as it went on. The two of them lost track of time. Soon Sally lay on top of Sonic as he looked at the sky. They rested there in complete harmony, unaware that a certain pink hedgehog was searching the town for her crush...only soon to find the meaning of the word...


	3. Central Town: HUB 1

**Central**** Town****: Confrontations**

"So there you are!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic jumped and sent Sally falling straight into the sauna. Amy's outfit was muddy, covered in grass stains and ripped in various sections. She looked even more hurt when she saw Sally climbing back out of the water, "And who's this whore! I get left behind for a measly hour; and already you've picked up some other chick..."

Amy looked deeply into Sally's eyes as she stood up out of the water and put her hands on her hips, "So I'm a whore now, Rosie? Is that what you think of me?"

Amy's cheeks blushed lightly, "Sally…? I-I'm Sorry...I'm just hurt-"

Sally cut her off; still insulted, "No Amy...Look. I know you've loved Sonic for as long as you've been around him. And in my opinion you deserve him a bit more than I do...It's just that..." Sally looked Sonic as he stood up, "We have history...Besides…You have to have met someone other than him that you were attracted to..."

Amy hung her head down, finally getting the big picture, "Right...heh. It was just a silly crush, huh? Well I guess it makes sense...Not very many people have the ability to meet the man of their dreams..." She looked up at Sally, "Besides...You saw him first. It wouldn't be right to steal him from you."

Sally looked confused, "Wait, Amy. I never said you were trying to steal Sonic from me. I just don't think it would work between you two. I don't want your sweet innocent heart to get involved with someone so unpredictable."

Sonic cleared his throat, "You do know that I'm right here, right? And I'm not unpredictable."

Sally scoffed, "You are as unpredictable as most shows on Nickelodeon."

Amy smiled, "See? You guys argue back and forth like you're already married...I'm happy for you two and hope you enjoy each other's company..." She quickly changed the subject, "Well I'm done searching areas through Knothole. I think I'll head over to Northern City and debrief at the United States Knotholean District, where the U.S. leaders are currently staying...See you guys later..." She walked away slowly. Sonic felt the urge to go after her; but it would only bring about more conflict.

"I feel like such an ass...I can't believe I just dissed my most obsessed fan girl...Did I make the right choice, Sal?"

Sally stared at him, "Well I sure hope so! Especially when this 'right choice' just happens to be me...Do you love me Sonic? Or did you just say that to climax the series finale. Was that even real?" Sally folded her arms and turned looking toward the peaceful town of Knothole, "Or have I really been just one of your whores all this time?" Sally felt a teardrop flow down her left cheek. As you can see, Sonic was not very good when it came to women.

But he did know when to say the sweetest, cheesiest things on Mobius, if anything. Sonic came behind her and embraced her back, "Is grass green? Is water wet?" Sally smiled and giggled lightly as Sonic enjoyed the heated moment. Just when they thought they could forget about the world around them as they enjoyed each other's presence, Wail screamed as he was thrown toward them. The couple quickly flew out of the way in different directions. Wail landed right in the pool.

Zest ran toward the two of them, "Princess Sally. New dude. We got a problem. Mechs have been spotted in Knothole. We gotta get you out of here!" Wail climbed out of the pool, "And Wail; what have I told you about going into extremely cold water? You're cold-blooded man - You'll freeze!"

"Oh, don't you worry your little wolf-y self about that. That was a sauna I was just in. So I fell in extremely hot water, a yuk!" Zest looked at him as he folded his arms. Just as Sally and Sonic were getting back to their feet, Wail caught on fire.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled. Zest went to a Buggy next to an ancient wall and grabbed a large canteen. Then he tripped and the canteen went flying toward the sauna. And he threw it extremely high. As Wail screamed in pain, a large light blue ray of light came over the canteen.

Everyone stared in shock as they turned to see Sally holding her hand toward the small item. She shifted her hand so that all of the water spilled onto the inflamed salamander. The fire quickly evaporated. Wail fell down in relief.

"Sal! I didn't know you had telekinesis! That's tight!" Sonic exclaimed as Zest went to help Wail off the ground.

"Actually, I can't," Sally said as she removed a vertical armband from her wrist – Was that there earlier? – And placed it inside of her jacket, "But I recently acquired a PrimeLift module that gives me the ability to manipulate objects. If you'd actually show up, you'd see all of the cool stuff the tech geeks here create."

"Alright, alright; I got it! I'm not leaving again anytime soon, dangit!"

Zest and Wail ran toward the camouflage green buggy and rolled over to where Sonic and Sally were standing, "Hop in!" Wail confirmed. As soon as they got in the vehicle, Mechs started swarming the area.

Zest got a gleam in his eyes as he pulled an AK-47 from his army jacket, "This is my favorite part of the job. He started shooting robots in his path as Wail floored the gas pedal. He went swarming and swerving through the large town. More robots were there than they had originally thought. Mechs with missiles, lasers and machine guns stormed the complex.

As they continued down a long stone path leading to the outskirts of the city, Zest hopped out of his seat and jumped to the trunk back area where a turret was mounted. Flying robots flew towards the buggy and trained their fire on the tires. But Zest didn't give up. The entire time, Sonic glared ahead, his mind made up. Only one villain had made designs for robots like this.

"Eggman."

"Huh?" Sally asked. Sonic pointed ahead at a larger Mech with long mechanical legs and arms, and dozens of rocket launchers built in.

"That's an Egg Sumo over there. And those other robots chasing us down this path were Egg Scouts. Doesn't this all add up? Egg-head's behind this!"

Sally face palmed, "Aw, man! I should've known this was Robotnik's doing! But they've got the town surrounded. What will we do? Where can we go to seek refuge while the military clears them out?"

"YOU HAVE TO HEAD OVER TO WHERE THAT GINGERED HEDGEHOG WAS GOING. THE NORTHERN CITY!" Zest had to yell over the loud explosions coming from the turret and the other robots.

"You mean Amy? But she's not a ginger! Her hair is pink!" Sonic stated.

"OH, UH RIGHT! IS THERE ANY TYPE OF NAME FOR THAT?"

"Uh, I don't think so!"

Sally screamed to the top of her lungs as they came to a large gap in the ground. Some of the Mechs knew they were coming this way. Wail looked at Zest who nodded. Wail returned the gesture in agreement.

"Uh, what are they nodding about? You don't think...?" Sonic exclaimed. In a matter of seconds, the buggy was over the gap of the trench...


	4. Emerald Bay: Act 2

**Emerald**** Bay****: Beware**

The buggy flew over the trench and roughly onto the grassy plains before them. The four fell out of the buggy and flew in different directions. Wail was the first to get up.

"Wowee! What a rush, huh? A yuk!" Wail said. Zest got up and brushed off his shirt, "Everyone okay?" Suddenly Zest paused in place with his mouth agape. A long, red flare shot straight through his heart before he even had a chance to react. The only sound came from Sally, her scream piecing Sonic's very soul.

And – in a miniscule way – upsetting him greatly.

Wail jumped up to see what had happened, "No! Zest! Speak to me! Zest! Z - What happened, man!?" He ran by the wolf's side. Sonic and Sally followed suit, the sovereign barely able to keep her composure as tears flowed down her face. Zest held the area where the wound pierced his heart, fluid staining his camouflage shirt. Blood soon started dropping out of his mouth, clashing with the wolf's gray muzzle.

The three then looked in the direction of where the buggy fell as footsteps approached. Suddenly, the buggy exploded into dozens of shards and filled the area with smoke. As it vanished, a large Mech could be seen trotting nonchalantly toward them. In it was none other than the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik...The Eggman.

"Such terrible losses...Terrible, but acceptable. I assure you my shot was destined for one of my rogue Mechs...Your friend was, unfortunately, in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

That made Wail go crazy, "You insolent fool...YOU KILLED MY COMRADE!" Wail ran towards the large Mech as he shot rounds from a large Combat Rifle at the machine.

"Wail, no!" Sonic yelled as he started after the salamander. But it was too late. Wail got hit in the eye with one of his own bullets due to some sort of shield mechanism on Eggman's walker. Sally fell on her knees as Wail slowly slumped to the ground. Two valiantly serving officers down for the count.

As Sonic hung his head down in sorrow, Eggman turned his attention over to him, "As you could've plainly seen, he caused his own demise...I only came here to negotiate. You see my warehouse and Mech labs have been infiltrated by the Villains of Outer Mobius. I simply come for your support and a bit of the technology Knothole has to offer..." His Mech started to slowly walk toward the blue hero, "...So what do you say? Do you wish to partner up and assist me in reclaiming what is rightfully mine?"

Sonic looked at the villainous scientist as Sally pulled out a small red cell phone, obviously to call an ambulance, "Assist this you bastard!"

Sonic ran straight toward Dr. Eggman forcing the Mech to spin around. Dr. Eggman sighed in disappointment, "I'll take that as a no, then."

The back of the Mech opened up, revealing a large turret that began firing energy missiles at the hedgehog. But the hero was too fast for him. He darted left and right out of the way as the scientist painfully grunted.

"This brings back lots of fond memories of past battles, hedgehog," Eggman went on as Sonic dashed toward him, "And many always seem to end this way!"

Sonic jumped and pounded into the hull with a powerful Homing Attack. The front cracked as Dr. Eggman went flying. But he was prepared. He quickly flipped a dial and the large villain flew out of the Mech in his silver colored Egg-O-Matic hovercraft (or Cockpit).

"I'll kill you Eggman!" Sonic yelled after as he watched him fly away.

"Not this time you dirty rat. For the time to call a truce has long gone!" said Dr. Eggman as the Cockpit rotated into the hero's direction, "And you will now be the one to pay for your ignorance...Beware!"

With that he flew off…


	5. Central Town: HUB 2

**Central**** Town****: New Objective**

Two ambulance trucks wailed their sirens into the midst of the forest as Knothole construction crews continued on a nearby bridge. Sonic stared into the sky even after realizing that Dr. Eggman had long gone. Sally went over to Zest, who was still breathing. Heavily, but breathing nonetheless.

Zest was badly burned and scarred from the blast and was forced to tear off his army jacket and undershirt. The wolf had two long trails of chest fur running down his abdomen and converted at his lower area. The shot had burned about half of it to ashes. He had just been adjusted to an ambulance cot by two paramedics with the letters KHS (Knothole Health Services) on the back of their coats.

"Zest, you're gonna make it, okay?" Sally said softly. Zest held out his furry right hand toward the princess. She held onto it.

"Shit…I'll be outta the clinic before you can howl my name, your highness…" Zest said and gave a low howl.

"But you took a shot in the heart, Z. Will you-" But Zest just hushed her as he pointed to the slightly conscious salamander on a separate cot, which was resting meters away from another ambulance. She looked over at the soldier than back at Zest to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll never wash my face again…" With that, Zest slipped into a short-term coma. A paramedic told Princess Sally that they needed to take him back to the mainland now. Sally nodded and went over to Wail, who was talking to Sonic.

Wail was already having a conversation with Sonic as Sally came over, a large bandage wrapped around his head covering his compromised eye, "…So I guess she knew what she was talking about. The prince is still out there somewhere." Wail and Sonic looked up at Sally.

Sonic stood out of the stooped position he was in as Wail was taken to the back of the ambulance truck. "I'll be seein' ya, Princess! Stay high and mighty!"

"Get better soon, Wail!" Sal blew a kiss at the salamander just before the ambulance doors shut.

Sonic, getting more annoyed, crossed his arms, "So is _Z_, okay?"

Sally looked confused, "Why'd you say it like that?" The speed demon rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. The screaming in terror as Zest got shot; the kiss on the forehead; Z!? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Sally sighed, "You still haven't changed after five long years, have you? Still the same self-centered, pre-Madonna, jerk you always have been!"

"Is that a yes?"

Sally walked toward the totaled buggy and snagged a wallet in the turret seat, "So what? I got another guy while you were gone…It's not like me and Zest did anything serious like you and I did…Besides, now that you're back, we don't have to worry about Zest, will we? It was practically a one-way romance, anyway."

Sonic walked closer to her, "So you're saying that you're willing to break-up with a crushing fan-boy, just so you can get back with a person that you really and truly care about…Don't that sound familiar?"

Sally picked out pictures of Zest and herself together since Sonic was gone. Including a birthday party, a wedding and even a baby shower. But she never really seemed happy in any of them.

Sonic was beginning to get it as the ambulances pulled away. He walked up behind Sally, embracing her and closing his eyes as she closed hers. As they were about to kiss again, a loud beeping noise startled them. Sonic looked at Sally as she pulled a device out of he jacket pocket. It was light blue and had a few buttons with a small computer screen.

Sonic's eyes widened a bit, "Is that-?"

Sally nodded, "N.I.C.O.L.E. 2013. A lot more advanced than my former model. It now has Internet, Cell and a little something you might like…" She pressed a button and a slot in the back opened releasing a Chaos Café Chili Dog with Mustard and Shredded Cheese, "Chaos Café To-Go Application!"

"Aw, man!" Sonic complained as he took the Chili-Dog from Sally, "I hate Mustard, hate it! Do you know where they get mustard from? All I know is that…Hey, where'd the dog go?"

Sonic felt his mouth and found yellow spice all over his lips. Sally sighed as the beeping continued. She then pressed another button and a hologram suddenly appeared on the N.I.C.O.L.E. 2013's screen. It showed a preteen fox standing next to a Mech Walker - a bit like Dr. Eggman's - looking into his own communication device.

"Hey, Tails! How's it been, buddy!?" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails waved to Sonic, "Same old, nerd stuff, Sonic. You know how it is." Sally waved at the device.

"Wow Tails! Is it just me, or are you getting some baritone in your voice?" She asked.

"Hey, you'll have plenty of time to complement me on my manly voice once you get yourselves to the Downtown area. We've got a bit of a problem here."

"What kind of problem, big guy?" Sonic asked.

"All I know is that if you don't get here soon, I may need to use my little friend here." Tails said banging his right fist against the tall mech.

The transmission ended and Sonic dashed off. But Sally called out to him, "Hey, can I join you?"

Sonic ran back to Sally's position, "You and me on another adventure? After all this time? When legal disputes over land could be the least of our problems and the fate of Knothole's future depends on your safety?!" Sonic said dramatically.

Sally walked ahead of Sonic, switching her hips lightly, "Is grass green? Is water wet?"

Sonic sighed as he quickly followed, "I'll take that as a yes…"


	6. Transit Center: Act 1

**Transit**** Center****: The Great Dispute**

Sonic and Sally raced into the Downtown Knothole area. There were large buildings everywhere and the streets were blooming with traffic, hot dog stands and street performers. Sonic almost tripped trying to see above the tall skyscrapers.

"Whoa, this is Knothole!? Looks more like Central City to me!"

Sally confirmed as they slowed down into a walk toward D Street, "Well, The U.S. has been a big part of the modernization of Knothole. But the disputes that have been taking place have vividly been between those who see this as a privilege and those who see this as an excuse."

"How so?"

The background went gray as a flashback appeared:

_The year is 2007. A large space shuttle hovered down onto the lawn of a large castle. A set of stairs popped out of the shuttle and out came President William Harrisburg the Ninth. He was young, slightly stout, and wore a navy blue suit. He was accompanied by three body guards carrying pistols concealed within their bulletproof vests. An older chipmunk who wore a light purple robe and eyeglasses; and a slightly younger Sally, who wore a red gown and a blue ribbon in her hair; waited on the large steps of the palace front corridor, pleasantly greeting them as they walked into their home._

_…_

_"So are you aware of the agreement, Queen Acorn? We are willing to send over 10, 000 construction workers to aid you in your modernization period," the President began, "As long as you are willing to allow over 800 miles of land toward the U.S. Knotholean District we will be starting the construction of in late June. Are there any questions, so far?"_

_The sovereign tapped her chin, deep in thought, "No Mr. Harrisburg, there aren't any complications, so far."_

_A bodyguard jumped on the table and held his pistol up to Mrs. Acorn's throat, "That's PRESIDENT Harrisburg to you, lady!"_

_Queen Acorn gulped as younger Sally fainted and fell out of her chair. Palace guards were just about to come to the widowed queen's aide, but President Harrisburg pulled out a taser and electrocuted the first guard, sending the guards body into convulsions until he finally collapsed on the table, drooling atop the diamondias oak finish.._

_"I remember telling you never to do that." the President stated._

_The guard slumped back in his chair, "Yes sir, Mr. President."_

_As young Sally got back in her chair, Queen Acorn coughed into her hand, working up the nerve to speak once more, "Well there is one thing, Mr.…President…What if there's a dispute over this sharing of land in exchange for these workers? What if some of the Knotholeans don't agree?"_

_Harrisburg__ put his hand under his chin. He never thought of that. Young Sally continued for her mother, "It's not _you_ were worried about Mr. President. It's our own people. Months after the Great Blast, which is what my kingdom calls the Chaos Control blast that ended Dr. Robotnik's reign; a dispute about which laws should be followed erupted. The argument was whether to continue as before the Evil Reign as a Constitutional Monarchy, or to continue _from_ the Evil Reign as an Absolute Monarchy. The Constitutional won out, which left the Clergy and Nobility without jobs. And thus the Great Dispute began…"_

_The president looked awkwardly confused at his bodyguards as some of the Palace Guards chuckled, "Meaning?"_

_Queen Acorn summarized her daughter's words, "To make a long story short, Half of Knothole will love this idea; half will want to kick you guys in the dishpan."_

_The president and the Queen both shook hands and the American party was on their way._

_A second bodyguard whispered to the third they walked down the steps, "Hey, Judd; what's a dishpan?"_

_Judd butted his rifle at the bodyguard's crotch. As he yelled in pain, Judd chuckled, "That answer your question?"_


	7. Transit Center: Act 2

**Transit Center: City Hall**

"No, no, no!" A voice declared as Sonic and Sally got to Main Street. There were two small groups in front of City Hall. One was a group of G.U.N. soldiers led by a Caucasian man in a black suit, red tie and faded glasses. The other was a group of Knotholean soldiers who wore their colors red and gold on their uniforms. They were led by a young adult fox with a yellow toupee and straight mustache. He wore red and gold along with his apparel as well.

"Hey," Sonic said as he walked onto the scene, "Isn't that Antoine!" Sally tried to grab him, but it was too late. He ran up to the knight-in-training and slapped him on the back, "Hey Ant! How's it been?"

Antoine was already in conversation when Sonic tapped him on his shoulder, "…Uh, not now Sonic I'm busy…SONIC!" He looked at the hedgehog in anger and then at the man in the suit who stood there with his hands behind him.

"So that's the game you're playing, eh?" the fox said with a French accent, "Send some stoop G.U.N. deputy to convince me into walking away with my tail between my legs, huh?"

Sally walked up to Sonic and clonked him in the head, "You idiot! Do you see what you've done!?"

"Other than say hi to a longtime friend, and get clonked in the noggin by you; I'd say not a damn thing."

Tails whirred over to the two of them as his Mech followed via remote control in his right hand, "There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you two…I kinda forgot to tell you that Antoine's still a little sore at us for joining the G.U.N. deputized league instead of the Knotholean National Guard seminar. Especially since his family comes from a long line of nobles."

Sonic laughed, "Man, dude must be pissed!" A Knotholean soldier laughed in the background.

Antoine stared back at Sonic, "...And as for you, you little showoff: You and your Expeditionary soldiers can go find the rest of your 800 miles of land elsewhere! The Downtown District denies your plea!"

As if the first movement in years, the man in the black suit took a document out of the hands of a G.U.N. soldiers' hands, "General Antoine, you are moving outside of your contract agreement in '09. But we will not hesitate in using other means of persuasion…" He gestured toward the uniformed men and instantly red laser dots were all pointing at Antoine, "Don't worry: they're set to STUN."

Sonic looked toward the G.U.N. soldiers, "They wouldn't!"

Tails went over to the suited man, "General Kildough, put down your arms or I will call the president!"

Antoine took a pistol from a harness on his right hip as the Knotholean soldiers pointed their guns at General Kildough, "Don't worry; ours are as well."

Sally walked over to Antoine, "Ant, this isn't necessary! Drop your weapons!" Sally grabbed his arm, but Antoine quickly pulled away.

"A child cowers from ze challenges, my princess…a child I no longer am…"

Tails climbed into his Mech as Sally pushed a few dials on her LiftTech. As the firefight was about to commence a sudden whirring began to sound. Everyone looked up at the sky as a dark red and black shuttle started touching down in the center of the blocked off road. The mouth of the cockpit opened and out came a short, thinner, middle aged man.

He had dark hair and a mustache covering his upper lip. He wore a red cape with a black vest and gray-brown pants. Sonic, Sally and Tails looked toward the figure, unfamiliar to the figure coming off the vehicle. But everyone else seemed to admire this person.

As the figure stepped into the light, it hit Sonic. The person started speaking in slightly wry voice, "Now, now my people. You don't have to fight over this large but moderate amount of land. Nothing a nice hot cup of Knotholean Cocoa wouldn't fix."

Sonic dashed at the figure as the soldiers of both sides saluted him. Not Sonic, the mystery person.

Sonic pushed him into the shuttle and broke a few things as they moved around inside. Sally and Tails looked toward the display, at each other, then at the disaster ahead of them. Sonic soon threw the man into the road and pulled at his collar.

The man was only able to get a few words out as he lay there, battered and bruised; "Why are you doing this to your-"

Sonic shouted at him, "Shut it, Snively Robotnik! I know you and Dr. Eggman are in cahoots! You two planned on trying to kill Zest and Wail, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU, YOU MURDERING BASTARD!?"

"Oh Sonic!" someone said in singsong. It was Antoine as he and about 13 others pointed guns at him, "Looks like someone has it out for our fair MAYOR!"

"MAYOR!?" Sonic asked as he looked at all the aimed weapons. Sally and Tails were nowhere in sight.

But Antoine didn't seem to care as he cocked his gun once more, "Don't worry, Sonny…They're all set to STUN."

Sonic tried to run away, but an unknown force at his leg prevented him from escaping the pitch black future that lay ahead of him…


	8. Brisk Sunset: Act 1

**Brisk Sunset: Regret**

Everything flashed before his eyes as the electricity stunned him. In seconds he was down. The next thing he knew, he was in a large outpost of the coast of Knothole's Central Town. He knew this because there was a window right next to where he was sitting. He was in a large room with fluorescent lights above him and machinery in the center. Nothing he's ever seen before. He wanted to get up to get a better look, but he had something wrapped around his wrists.

Normally, this wouldn't affect him from getting on his feet. But he felt something missing. His Light Bracelet was gone. That had given him a rise in his agility since the Chaos Period of 1999. Now he needed his hands to get of the ground. But they were tied up. Whoever was doing this, knew all about Sonic. And he had an idea of who it was.

Soon the door of the large out post started up and two figures stood in the passageway.

"Sally! Tails! Thanks for ditching me back there!" Sonic said. Sally was the first to apologize.

"Sorry about that. We realized that something was up, so we had to make a…call."

Sonic looked at her for clarification, "What kind of call?"

Sally was about to explain, but Tails stopped her, "I think it's better to just surprise him."

Sonic sighed, "Well could someone at least tell me what happened after I was gunned down?"

"Well, it kinda starts out like this:"

_Antoine put his pistol back in his sash and went to go help the mayor off the pavement, "Goodness Gracious Mr. Mayor! Are you alright?"_

_The Mayor coughed as Antoine dusted him off with a handy feather duster in his coat pocket, "No, I'm not alright. What Mayor comes to his city wanting to breakup a dispute and gets attacked by a hoodlum; then tells everyone that he's as peachy as a carnival groupie? I want to speak to my lawyers! My Wardens!" He then looks over at Sonic on the ground, unconscious, "And I want him, put in the Brisk Sunset jailing and testing district!"_

_Officer Kildough spoke up, "Now, Mr. Mayor, I must disagree. Detaining this confused deputy is one thing. Other than assault, which for a G.U.N. deputy is a simple probation sentence, this hedgehog is in no need of punishment. Besides, G.U.N. already has men negotiating with Knotholean contractors to use another, larger area of the island for their labs in exchange for the few dozen acres of land they currently hold."_

_The mayor got a tingle in his eye, "But won't that land be used for your rival territory, governed by General Maxwell? How can you agree to the extraction of land for a rival, good sir?"_

_The Mayor was staring right at him, but Kildough didn't flinch, "You are speaking to the wrong territorial General about rivalry, Mr. Mayor. My group of soldiers and officers are the lighter heads of this operation." He walked forward causing the Mayor to tremble in surprise and began walking back as well._

_This alerted Antoine and his troopers, so as Kildough continued; they aimed their weapons just in case he tried anything hasty, "I suggest you think before you act, Mr. Mayor. If you jail this deputy, when we have clearance over the area you jail him in, we will have the clearance to break him out and…dispose of all resistance in the area…I suggest you do as I say and move your troops elsewhere, and more importantly give us back our National Hero"_

_The Mayor fell back against the hedgehog. He looked at him and grinned slightly. The Mayor stood as the G.U.N. soldiers once again held up their weapons, "I have but FIVE words for you, General."_

_"And what's that?"_

_The Mayor got into the General's face, "You need a breath mint!"_

_General Kildough stood back and signaled the soldiers to stand down, "You just made a grave mistake Mayor…A mistake you will regret for the rest of your selfish life…"_

_As Knotholean soldiers boarded the lifeless Sonic onto the mayor's shuttle, Kildough and his troops jumped into buggies and on motorbikes; driving off toward the Central Town. As the mayors soldiers all boarded the tunnel, the mayor looked toward the late afternoon sun, grinning. He knew something…or worse…he was something…"_


	9. Brisk Sunset: Act 2

**Brisk Sunset: The Outpost Issue**

"You might be getting somewhere, Sonic." Tails said to Sonic after the flashback, "I'm pretty sure that guy isn't Snively… Snively was killed in the Chaos Control blast over five years ago. But whoever he is, I don't think he likes the U.S. Knotholean Pact of 2007. He may have been apart of the Nobility of Clergy."

Sally was pressing buttons on her N.I.C.O.L.E. 2013 next to the window Sonic was crouched next to, "Whoever he is, she can't pick up any data on the Mayor besides the fact that he was in the Robotropolis Civil War, is great with mechanics, had a cousin who died five years ago and a pet Earthling dog named…Gadden?"

"What kind of a name for a dog is Gadden?" asked Sonic. Sally shook her head.

"Like I said, it doesn't give us much to work with, does it?"

Just then a Knotholean guard came to the entrance of the outpost, "OK, visiting hour is over, you two. Out now!" Tails walked out of the outpost after waving back at Sonic.

"Don't worry, bro! We'll see each other again soon!"

But Sally was a bit enjoyed with the guard, "Excuse me. But what you are doing with my friend in there is very harsh. It's not like your Mayor is dead or anything."

The guard scoffed, "And we're supposed to see you as a symbol of authority."

"Excuse me!?"

"That's just it! You leave with your so-called Fighters-For-Freedom—"

"Freedom Fighters!"

"Whatever! You don't come back for months and keep out king in custody until you and your teenage boyfriend finally get some sense to do something right! Then when you get him back, it takes hundreds of Mobians dying and the planet in shambles. You leave again on a search for that dumbass hedgehog again and we're just supposed to let all this neglect go?"

"I've heard enough!" Sally ran out toward the opened area of the island where more guards are posted, "Guards, arrest this man for insulting me and my friends!"

The guards looked at each other, then started laughing hysterically. The guard she was talking to at first (We'll call him Guard 1) looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You dim-dim! You are only a princess! With the queen in the position she is at her elderly age, only a fit KING and QUEEN can rule. Since YOU are neither, you are basically powerless! Which means I can do this:"

Guard 1 kicked Sally in the butt, making her fall over on the sandy brush. She screamed in discomfort, "You imbecile! Now I'll probably break out from Sand Fever!" She stood up and pointed at the guard, "Have you forgotten who I am?"

Guard 1 rubbed his chin, "Yeah. A girl in need of a bath." A nearby guard filled a bucket of ocean water up and poured it right over the princess. The entire group of guards started laughing as Sally cringed at the condition of her hair.

"Oh man! I've got algae in my hair. Now it's gonna turn all green!" Sally complained. That made her mad. She looked at the guard who poured the water (Guard 2), who was still pointing and laughing at her, "That's it! I've had it! You Knotholeans think you've got it so bad. Just because some of your relatives are out of jobs! You don't know the half of the pain I went through trying to protect this country! And now you play kindergarten jokes on me?"

Sally squeezed out her hair as she moved toward Sonic's cell, "In a few minutes, you'll see. G.U.N. Eastern is willing to help. But not even it's own soldiers will? I hope—"

Sally hears a shushing noise from above, but doesn't look up; knowing it was Tails, "Whatever happens, happens. Goodbye, Mr.…"

Guard 1 speaks up, giving the princess a better view of the hedgehog's navy blue fur, "Sage. And the guy who just dumped water all over you was my brother Scorch."

The yellow raccoon waved a hand as he heard his named called. Sage continued, "Why do you need to know? Yow!"

Sage looked over at Sonic who was laying on the sand, biting Sage's uncovered right leg. Sally chuckled as Tails flew down from atop the cell, "Just wanted to keep you occupied until that happened."

Sonic rolled back into his cell as Sage held his leg in agony and Scorch started cracking up again.

"We should've covered his muzzle" Sage complained.

As Tails and Sally started walking over to the dock, where they parked a G.U.N. Hoveraft, they spotted a familiar figure in the sky. Tails stood back in shock, "Is that…?"

Sally confirmed as they ran to the vehicle, "That Mayor is up to something…but I have no idea what. We need to get G.U.N. troops down here before that idiot starts something…"


	10. Brisk Sunset: Act 3

**Brisk Sunset: Project Geddon**

Sonic backed up into his cell as the Mayor walked toward it. Looking inside, the man grinned slightly and pulled a metallic box from behind him. Sonic didn't know what it was, but sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"Hello, you dirty hoodlum…I'm hoping you'll be cooperative during our next few days together..." The mayor said as the bars blocking the two raised slowly, "You see, Knothole doesn't take kindly to gang members and terrorists, you know."

Sonic objected as two scientists in lab coats picked him up of the dirty cell floor, "I'm neither of those things, and you know it Snively!"

"For the last time, my name is not SNIVELY!" The entire outpost shook as he confirmed this. He looked towards Sage and Scorch who were standing guard on both sides of the cell, "Order all guards to Outpost B and C. I wish to be alone with our little guest…"

Scorch was puzzled, "Mr. Mayor, are you sure you want all of us to leave you here? This guy is pretty dangerous."

"Yeah," said Sage, "He bit me in the leg! He's not just a hoodlum! He's a cannibal, too!"

"Quiet! I gave you a direct order! Now do as I say—uh, for your own well being." Sage and Scorch had their suspicions, but quickly alerted the rest of the guards to evacuate.

Now alone with Sonic, now standing against a wall, the Mayor had no more reason to hide.

Sonic noticed this too, "Why'd you become the mayor? What's with the Great Dispute and all of these complications? This is your planet too, Snively. Sure you're a bad guy, but even you have to have enough sense to keep your home safe for when you—I mean, if you—never mind. That'll never happen."

Snively walked over to the cage, and saw the large island outpost empty, "And that's just what I plan on doing, hedgehog. These humans are always trying to interfere with Mobian affairs, " He turns to look at Sonic, "And we all know who's fault that is. Ever since the Chaos Period, Earthling have been coming and going. Either seeking refuge or taking our belongings. But you are so caught up in the 'hero' moment that you don't even see it…Well no more!"

Snively paced around the room. But Sonic yawned in boredom, "So…what are you gonna do with me? Kill me and use me as an example to other G.U.N. agents and rouge Knotholeans?"

Snively grinned, "I'm afraid I tend to keep my secret a secret for a while, young rodent…You see, I want to show the world that you, G.U.N. and all those other fighters-for-freedom-"

Sonic cut him off, "Uh, Freedom Fighters, you mean?"

"Whatever. I want to show all of Mobius that Earth is the threat. That G.U.N. is the stronghold…" He pointed right at Sonic, "…that you are the leader…"

Snively opened the metallic case he had put down on a nearby crate. It had a needle filled with a jet black material. He slowly walked toward Sonic as the hedgehog attempted to move away from him, "What the heck is that?"

Snively grinned widely, "I'm so glad you asked…This is the Geddon Project…or at least a small sample of it. You see, this substance was created by an extremely intelligent scientist…"

That takes Dr. Eggman off the list for sure, Thought Sonic.

Snively continued, "…His name was Professor Gramius Matthews…No one's ever heard of him until just recently. All I know for sure is that it has something to do with The Robotropolis Ruin off the coast of the Knothole forest…Looks like my cousin and I had some competition that was just waiting to steal all of that scrap and old machinery."

He walked right up to Sonic and aimed the needle towards Sonic's heart. Snively wasn't done speaking, "All I need for you do is test it. I have no bumbling idea what it does…But if I'm right…It could get me and my troops ready for a war, if necessary."

Sonic flinched as the needle penetrated the organ. He thought he would die instantly, but Snively's the type of villain with a brain. Sonic fell on the ground right after the injection.

He fell over holding his stomach and groaning in pain. He looks at Snively who stood back; amused and satisfied, "What did you do to me!?"

Snively laughed evilly as Sonic's face turned green, "I have NO IDEA!"


	11. Brisk Sunset: Act 4

**Brisk Sunset: Absolute Monarchy**

Sonic upchucked on the concrete floor as Snively took a notepad from his back pocket, "Science Log, March 26, 2013. Project Geddon shows signs of stomach failure and Nausea when injected into heart area."

Sonic wiped his mouth, "You think, Witch Doctor? Are we done yet? I don't think I can take much more of this."

Snively put away his notepad, "But this is only the beginning, my dear pincushion—"

"Okay, seriously. Why does everyone call me that?"

"You're furry and prickly at the same time. Any who! Knotholean laws clearly state that assault is punishable by a month in prison. But unfortunately, I have many more days' worth of substances to test on you. And G.U.N.'s simple minded General of East Territory doesn't have the gall to challenge Knothole. If he brings arms into the situation; it could mean war. And he isn't prepared to team up with West Territory just to calm down a few lousy animals."

Sonic stooped on the ground against a large metal crate, "So you really don't care anything about the Knotholeans, do you? You just want the land…And the gratitude of your brainwashed citizens so…"

"…I become Knothole's new KING!" Snively cackled, "And with me as King; I can out rule this stupid pact that dumb chipmunk agreed to and finally bring Knothole back to its glory days…as an ABSOLUTE MONARCHY!"

Sonic bared his sharp teeth…Indicating that he was lost for words, but not for anger, "You selfish bastard! How can you be so selfish to your own people. Don't you remember the Robotropolis Civil War? All the lives that was lost? All you'll be doing is resurrecting the chaos!"

"All I remember is how much hell we brought towards you and all the other Knotholeans who wanted to stand up against us…And all I think about now is all the hell we WILL bring!"

Suddenly the voice of Sage at the cell caused Snively to drop the needle in front of Sonic.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Mayor! We have a CODE RED situation!" Sage alerted.

"Breach?!" Snively went over to the cell bars as they slowly opened, "How can that be? We've never had a breach in years!"

"Apparently we have now! Outpost A's doors have been manipulated from and outside source while Outpost B's outer shields are being lowered somehow! It's a full scale HACK!"

As they talked, Sonic's right foot reached for the needle and pulled it behind his back. Just in time, because Snively turned to look at him in anger, "YOU! This is your fault. If it was any other deputy, they would use the 'acceptable loss' tactic! But because of you, hero; they're bringing a whole rescue squad from East Territory. If only Western Territory knew about this jail break. They'd be in this fight too. Taking turns turning my territory into turf…"

Sage laughed, "Try saying that four times fast, right Mr. Mayor?" Snively looked at him in annoyance, "I mean, I'll take him out. If we destroy him, G.U.N. will have no reason to keep attacking…that is, East Territory won't, anyway.

Snively turned as Sage pointed a hand toward Sonic. Sonic just closed his eyes, expecting the worst.


	12. Brisk Sunset: Act 5

**Brisk Sunset: Sage and Scorch**

Sage's technical-based eyes blinked in surprise as a large cloud of dust engulfed the cell, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Then it hit Snively as the dust cleared, "You imbecile! You only aided his escape!" He pointed his black glove toward a small rope on the floor, next to the testing needle, "See! He slipped right under our noses!"

Sage fiddled with his vest, "Well aren't we plural today! I thought you wanted me gone!."

"You're lucky I'm too preoccupied with that pests escape to worry about your smart remarks."

A knock was heard from behind them, "Yoo-hoo! Baldy Mc-Big Nose!"

Sage folded his arms, "He's calling us names, Sir. Let's not fall for—"

But Snively didn't care. He turned to see Sonic in the middle of two tall G.U.N. soldiers. Scorch came up from behind the gaping hole in the cell, "Security Breach in Outpost C…Never mind."

Scorch and Sage raised their hands in surrender. But Snively wasn't ready to give up, "I won't go down like this! Sage Scorch! You two have Super Mobian abilities! Use them! Attack! Bring back my test subject!"

Sonic ran backwards as the two G.U.N. agents shot towards the other hedgehog and raccoon. They tried their best. But an explosion of dark energy and fire shot the two soldiers in the air, sprawling over the outpost wall.

"I gotta get outta here!" Sonic said as he turned clockwise; running forward along the sandy ground, "These people are nuts!" The hero dashed quickly along railings, past soldiers, up ramps and past walls, attempting to look for an exit. Sage and Scorch weren't far behind.

"We got him!" Sage said as he aimed a hand toward Sonic as he ran past a search light. While Sage rode a motorbike, Scorch hovered in the air.

"I just hope we get him before G.U.N. finds the mayor." Scorch replied.

"You idiot! He's on his shuttle right now. WE helped him aboard, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Scorch confessed.

Sonic dashed far ahead of the two, but soon came across a large wall that went into a loop at the top, "Uh-oh! Now am I possibly going to get away?" He scratched his head as he thought. But in no time, Sage and Scorch were within twenty meters of him.

Scorch literally lit up at the sight, "Sage, we got him! We-we got Sonic! Payday, baby!" Just then Scorch got brighter and brighter along with his glee.

Sage swerved, "Hey, I can't see!" He sprawled onto a nearby G.U.N. soldier who just took down a different Knotholean soldier, "Oh, freak show…"

"Uh-oh…" Scorch as he turned his attention from his fallen half-brother to his pursuit. Sonic held a fist out towards the raccoon and he jolted backwards upon contact into the arms of two G.U.N. soldiers, "Aw, come on!"

Sonic jumped up as the motorbike landed against the wall in an upside-down position so the thrusters pointed upward. He then looked at the two soldiers, "Hey! You're wearing a blue G logo, and you're wearing a red one. I thought East and West Territory fought like cats and dogs."

The two G.U.N. soldiers looked at each other, smiled and dropped Scorch on the ground.

"OW!" Scorch said as he was put into handcuffs. Then the East (blue) soldier stood and took of his helmet. He was Caucasian and had brown hair and glasses.

"Robert Swanson, East G.U.N. Cooperative Manager." Sonic shook his hand. The other soldier took of her helmet.

She was African-American with black hair and pink lipstick, "Jennifer 'Jeni' Swanson, West G.U.N. Cooperative Manager."

Sonic shook her hand, "You guys are married. Wow! I didn't know G.U.N. had very many married soldiers. How'd you guys get separated to different Territories?"

"We met each other AFTER we both got into G.U.N." said Robert, "The only reason we're still here is because we're the Cooperative Managers."

"That means," Jeni stated, "that we are in charge of all cooperative operations, under the Cooperative Generals."

"Who are…?" Sonic waited for one of them to finish his sentence.

"You know, they are actually very secretive." said Robert, "They call themselves Crimson (for West CG) and Cyan (for East CG). Other than that, we don't know squat about them."

"Well thanks for the info, but I've gotta boost before more of those creeps try and stick something ELSE inside of me." Sonic waved at the two and jumped on the flaming exhaust and launched along the wall, dashing in and out the loop at the top.

"Now all I have to do is get my Light Bracelet back. Then I could contact Sal and Miley..." Sonic stopped in his tracks, surprised by what he just said, "Did I call Tails…Miley…" He put his hand under his chin, "Nah! That's being jerk-ish." After Sonic reassured himself, he walked a few steps and fell right into the sand.

"Huh? Oh there's my Light Bracelet!" Sonic said as he looked behind him and saw the sky blue ring. He stood and put it back on his wrist, where it belonged, "How the heck did it get all the way up here?"

"Maybe it was sent by your…fairy godmother…" A voice said from behind him.

Sonic looked up, and then dashed out the way at the sound of bullet fire. He looked toward the bullets and saw that they were actually tranquilizers darts.

The voice continued as the dust cleared, "I've been waiting for this chance…Sonic the Hedgehog. The chance to finally beat you at something. Looks like I've finally found it." The figure was standing on the platform about eight feet away from Sonic. He was also a hedgehog…but had a much darker aura. He was striped with red on his longer quills and wore white and black metallic skates. He had on burgundy clothes and a hat that bore the word 'deputized' above the G.U.N. logo.

"It's being a better hero…" The hedgehog closed his eyes, aiming his weapon at Sonic.

Sonic sighed as he clenched his fists, "I knew this wasn't going to be easy…"


	13. Brisk Sunset: Act 6

**Brisk Sunset: Deadly Showdown**

The black hedgehog started walking closer to Sonic, as Sonic walked backwards, "First Snively—I mean the 'Mayor' and now you, Shadow? What does planet have against me? If I knew so much has changed since I defeated Eggman; I would've just stayed on Earth."

Shadow grunted, never taking his eye from the scope, "Stop your senseless slurring Sonic—"

"Try saying that three times fast!"

"Sure." Shadow said taking his eye from the scope, "Stop your sense—"Shadow grunts angrily and looks back through the scope, "Shut up!"

Shadow calmed down enough to give a sarcastically sincere tone, "Now Sonic. Word on the street says that you've been drugged. All I'm here to do is take you over to Outpost H and CHECK you for foreign and contaminant specimen…"

"Uh, English please!" Sonic said as he backed over to another platform floating above the firefights below.

Shadow grinned as he stepped down onto the same platform, still feet away from Sonic, "You've got something nasty inside you and we need to get rid of it…The West Way."

"No way, man!" said Sonic, "I heard about all those painful initiations and trials you had to endure before getting on the force…speaking of G.U.N….how'd you get demoted to deputy?" Sonic had a gleam in his eyes as he said that last part, but it quickly disappeared as Shadow grew a growl, baring his sharp teeth.

Shadow threw his tranquilizer rifle over the edge of the platform. He made a gesture from his face down to his feet. Suddenly a large, electric whip with a metal handle. He held the handle and the whip fell down onto the sand, indicating that it was now wieldable.

"Now, it's personal!" Shadow raised the whip toward the sky; ready to send thousands of Chaos volts through Sonic's system. They were about the same speed, so dodging would do little to stop the blast. Just as Shadow was about to slice Sonic in half, bullets shot toward Shadow. He was able to dodge them in time enough to jump to the top of Outpost C's outer wall.

Sonic looked in the direction of the fire, and grew a small grin on his face, "Took you guys long enough!"

Tails and Sally waved from the front of a G.U.N. East helicopter.

"Well Tails had to take a pit stop and I needed to borrow this chopper from…a friend."

"I didn't have to take a pit stop…it was more of a shit stop…" Tails added, "Now to take care of this guy." He aimed the turret back towards Shadow and started firing the machine gun at him. But Shadow just deflected a few shots and jumped off the edge of the wall.

Sonic jumped over to the wall, keeping his balance, and looking over the edge. The only thing he could see was a G.U.N. handglider heading toward a large fog; lit slightly by the dawning sun, "We'll see him again…unfortunately…"

Sonic dashed over to the ladder on the helicopter's right side and peered down at the ending battle.

"Who won?" asked Sally down to Sonic as they began heading toward the light fog.

"G.U.N. East, of course!" Sonic stated, "But something tells me that the KNG aren't done with 'em just yet."

"Well I quit!" said Tails, "I can't bear to work for this corporation and watch my home country get clobbered by it! Besides. These guys seem like their doing a good job without us. Guys back at the Outpost won't even lend us a vehicle for getting back here!"

Sally was about to say something, but Sonic cut her off with that same red gleam in his eyes, "Stop whining like a baby Tails! You act like it's the end of the world or something. If I knew you were THAT much of a baby; I would've left you with those birds!" Sonic's gleam disappeared as Sonic looked up at Tails and Sally who were peering down at him, "I mean…it's their loss?"

Tails shook his head, "Still…they should at least realize we exist. You'd think we were seen as outcasts or something…"

As Sonic and his friends were engulfed in the coming storm, and the remaining Knotholean soldiers handcuffed and put into buggies and choppers; Sonic wondered if this adventure was finally over. Little did he know that it was only the beginning…


	14. Atomic Outpost: Act 1

**Atomic Outpost: Gone Crazy**

The chopper flew high into the sky, with nothing but red lighter towers guiding the way. Sonic made his way into the passenger seat along with Sally as Tails piloted the ship.

Sonic sensed that they were lost so he cleared his throat and prepared to speak up. But Tails beat him to the punch, never taking his eyes off the sky, "We're NOT lost…We're just in a bit of a detour, that's all." Tails pressed a few buttons near a green screen and it brought up the entire map of Knothole. They were in a large vast area that only showed a few readings of wildlife and plantation. Wherever they were, it seemed that it majored in industry.

Sally confirmed this, "According to N.I.C.O.L.E., We are right above what is called an Air-Lab: a large floating ship stationed high in the sky. Not only is it used to protect lab-based goods, but it's also a place of refuge in case of a difficulty with ground bases.

"In English please nurdette!" Sonic said as his eyes gleamed red, then back to green, "I mean…I'm not as smart as you two, so I'm not sure what that means…" As Sally was about to say something, a large laser shot inches away from the chopper's right wing.

"Christ! What the hell was that!? It almost shot us straight out the sky!"

Sally sighed as she powered up her TechLift. The mechanism glowed a bright green on her arm, "Sometimes I hate being right all the time."

A second laser shot toward them, this time hitting Tails in the arm. A searchlight beamed toward the helicopter as Tails lost control of his left arm. He screamed in pain, "I've lost control!"

Sonic's eyes gleamed red as he took the controls from Tails. The young fox almost fell out of the seat as he climbed atop the roof of the vehicle. He moved over to where Sally sat as she studied Sonic's initiatives, "Sonic…what are you planning to do…?"

Sonic stared at the fog as a wide open landing port started becoming visible, "They want us…they can have us!"

"Are you crazy? Ah!" Tails sighed as he sat his head up from Sally's lap and looked towards him.

"For you little buddy…" Sonic stated as they became inches from the port. Sonic spotted West G.U.N. soldiers firing rifles toward them. Some invisible red energy covered the copter from the attacks. Sonic began pushing his two friends toward the edge of the passenger seat, "…I just might be!"

Sonic flew out the side along with Sally and Tails. They landed in an open area of the port as the copter itself flew towards the West G.U.N. soldiers; crushing many of them as it flew. It soon erupted into a large fire. All of the soldiers who were still alive retreated further into the base area of the port.

"Oh no!" Tails yelled as he ran over to the copter, still bandaged; "The copters totaled! Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Maybe if you actually used your brain for once, we wouldn't even be on this damn dock in the first place!" Sonic's gleam came back as he said this, then it quickly disappeared. Whoa, Sonic thought, why am I being so harsh today?"

Tails looked over to Sonic in shock, "Well…sorry…"

Sally smacked Sonic in the back of the head, "What is with you? You've been acting like a bastard ever since we got you off that island!" Sally held Sonic's hands, "Look, I have no idea what those crazy Knotholeans did to you while you were down there…But that's no reason to take it out on us, ok?"

Sonic was about to object, but for some reason; his next words seem altered, "You're right Sal. I'm sorry." He turned over towards Tails and started walking in his direction, "Sorry for the harsh words, big guy. I've going through a lot of stress lately. Could you forgive me?"

"If you can find some type of power source for my Mech, I'll think about it." Tails said pulling out a suitcase that was stuck in the chopper.

"Mech? What Mech?" Sonic asked as Tails opened the suitcase. The container revealed a large, yellow, rectangular pad with the words MTP2 on it in red. The fox pulled it out onto the metal floor and pulled two slots on both sides of it.

"This Mech…" Tails and Sonic watched in awe as the rectangle got larger and larger until it grew into a full-sized cockpit with a turret in the back of it, large legs and two handles on both sides of it. It had rocket boosters too, but they were empty; which caused Tails' proposition.

"If I'm correct, that base it filled with metallic energy. That should be enough to power my Mech long enough for us to get to the nearest town and head back to the Central. Since you work for G.U.N., the guys in there shouldn't have a problem with you heading it there, will they?"

Sonic pondered for a moment as he looks out towards the sky. There were many more floating docks and base areas nearby. All connected by rails, platforms and other means of transportation, "I don't know about that Miles—I mean Tails!" Sonic looked around towards Sally and Tails, hoping they didn't hear what he said.

"Miles? Who's Miles?" Sally asked. Tails sighed as he raised his hand.

"That's my real name, Sal." Tails confessed looking at Sonic in annoyance, "For your information, I was planning on talking to her about it while YOU were gone so I didn't feel silly."

Sally grinned, "What's to feel silly about, Tails. I like your real name. But Miles could be an okay name as well."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well you two can talk about names all you want while I find us a way of this mechanical deathtrap." Sonic raced to the door and looked through the VisionLock, which is a pass mechanism that only takes the eyes of their soldiers as entry into secret areas like the Air Labs.

He looked through the VisionLock once and stood back.

"Access Denied" the voice said as a gleam in Sonic's eye disappeared.

"Huh?" Sonic said. He looked into the lock a second time, without the mysterious split-sense he'd been feeling all day.

"Access Approved. Organism File: Hedgehog, Sonic. East Division. Enter."

"That's more like it!" Sonic stated going through the narrow hall way. It was clear and was built over an area with nothing but the sky below it. He dashed toward the long elevator and pressed the 'MF' button, which meant 'Main Floor'.

As Sonic watched the deserted area where his two friends stood disappear slowly, he wondered to himself…just what was Project Gadden's real objective…? And what would it lead to…?


	15. Atomic Outpost: Act 2

**Atomic Outpost: Ian Derrick II**

"Deputy Sonic." said a voice coming from Sonic's Light Bracelet, "Agent Silver has gone AWOL and Deputy Shadow is nowhere to be found. If you find either of them, and cannot bring them in yourself; call for backup. Do not engage the rogue soldiers. I repeat, do not engage the rouge soldiers. General Kildough, out."

Sonic stared toward the ceiling of the elevator as he got closer and closer to the main floor of the lab, "Shadow and Silver working for G.U.N.? I didn't even know what Shadow's motives were. But Silver? What can he possibly be trying to do that he needs to work for G.U.N. to get it? Seems more like an unknown power struggle to me."

Sonic heard a bell and knew that he was at his stop. The door opened to a computer filled area. There was also a chamber with bulletproof glass in front of it. It was filled with a strange substance. Blue metallic bubbles floated up from the pit of liquid and quickly disappeared out of thin air after turning a bright red.

"This is a freaking house of horrors, if nothing else." Sonic said looking around the room.

"You're telling me!" someone said from behind him. Sonic turned to see a red echidna in a gray outfit and a hat with the word "Custodian" over the letter G.

"Hey Knuckles! I was wondering when you'd show up." Sonic said as the echidna walked over to a clock slot on the wall. He pushed a card inside the machine and put it back in its pocket on the wall.

"Hey I'm just here to clock out for the night. I've cleaned out four of these labs today, and I'm really sick of it…What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Just looking for a power source for Tails' Mech so we can get off this station. You got anything we can use, Mr. Janitor?"

Knuckles made a fist at Sonic, "Custodian, you little blue creep. And I've got something that just might help." Knuckles then went over to file cabinet and pulled out a box that had 'K. Echidna' on it. He opened it revealing a blue gem, "This is the Water Chaos Emerald. I found it while sweeping up a few nights ago. If this doesn't help you out, nothing will."

Knuckles tossed the gem to Sonic, who almost dropped it in surprise.

"You're entrusting me with it?" Sonic asked as Knuckles walked toward the elevator.

"Sure." Knuckles stated, "You're the good guy, remember?" Knuckles headed down the elevator to an unknown destination.

Sonic sighed as he put the emerald behind him, "You know…I hope you're right about that…"

Sonic then found a computer in one of the rows and typed in his deputy pass key. Instantly he was logged into the system. He opened the search engine and looked up 'Project Geddon'. It moved to a list of websites. So Sonic picked the first one on the list at G.U.N. Social .

This is what the article read:

Geddon Project -Founded by Ian Derrick II

**Geddon ****was founded five years ago by Knotholean mayor of the Downtown district, Ian Derrick. Scientists believe this substance to be the future of bipolarity treatment. If used, or activated by an outside source, for a long enough period of time; records say that a single personality would win out as long as the test subject should live. The recommended placement for a manual treatment is the gluteus muscle. For an outside activation by remotely controlled methods; an internal organ like the heart of liver should be the entry point.**

Although most records use these two placements, there has been one other area of the body this type of substance has entered, and shown results very different from others. In 2002, Professor Gramius Matthews created the first prototypical Geddon substance; naming it Metallic Carbon (Atomic Symbo: MiC2). Inserting it into an unknown specimens brain area caused the substance to reverse its way through the veins and arteries causing a very remarkable reaction. Unfortunately, this information is classified to only G.U.N. Agents.

That wasn't the end of the article, but it was all Sonic needed to see, "So Snively, with the obvious alias; Ian Derrick, can remotely treat me with this stuff? That's why I've been acting like such a douche bag! Derrick's been giving me mood swings!"

Sonic thought for a bit and looked at the article on the screen. Then he got an idea. He looked up 'Ian Derrick' next and found the info he needed to fix this mess and stop any other tests, for that matter.

Ian Derrick

-Age: 43

-Specializes in Mechanics and Social Sciences

-Graduated from Knothole U (Class of 1994) and joined Knothole corps in Robotropolis Civil War

-Owns a dog named Geddon

-Nobility Social Class

-Mayors Downtown Knothole

-Based in Derrick Memorial Outpost in Robotropolis Ruin Cemetery

"Robotropolis Ruin. That's where he is…" Then he wondered if it was a bit TOO easy to find his hidden base, "Don't jinx it, Sonic. It's all good.

Then Sonic heard a commotion from in the next room. He raced over to the next door and pushed it open. A G.U.N. soldier flew right over him, but Sonic was quick enough to do a limbo-style duck to keep from getting hit.

"You foolish humans!" A loud, angry voice yelled, "Where is it! Where is Arma!?"

Sonic looked ahead only seeing a few G.U.N. soldiers shooting bullets toward an unseen figure.

"Oops…" one of the soldiers said. The all of them were thrown backward instantly. As the dust from the impacts cleared, only one figure stood with his hand still in the air.

The large bullets floated in a bright green mist and were aimed right at Sonic.

A light grey hedgehog with golden bracelets and blue boots looked right at Sonic, "G.U.N. send you to take me in…?"


	16. Atomic Outpost: Act 3

**Atomic Outpost: Power Struggle**

"I know your simple present-time hedgehog mind probably can't comprehend what's happening to this country. So I'll explain it in a way you can understand." The grey hedgehog dropped his ammunition and pointed toward a pool of liquid below them. It was another chamber. But this one was open for anyone to fall and drown in…At least that's what Sonic thought would happen.

"Hey, wait a sec. I see where you're going with this Silver…" the gleam in Sonic's eyes returned.

Oh no, Sonic thought, I have to fight these mood swings!

"Yeah." Silver continued, "Looks like loads of other test are here in the Air Labs. But I still can't find the Arma project and I've been to three other ports already…What's in that room?"

Sonic looked behind him as his gleam faded away, "Oh that. That's a different project in there too."

"Is it dark purple and look like a large spiral?" Silver asked longingly.

"Sorry, slow-mo. That's not the case at all."

Silver shouted and punched a large monitor on the wall, which made a lot of sparks fly, "I'll never find it. And those G.U.N. soldiers just wasted more of my time!" Silver looks towards Sonic, "And you were sent to help them capture me, weren't you?"

Sonic wanted to say no. But the split-sense that had been bothering him for the past three days had other plans in mind, "So what if I was. You're gonna get mad at me because you can't achieve your dumbass "Dream of an Absolution" and everything can't be as perfect as you want it to be?"

Silver looked at Sonic in anger, "What did you say, you dirty rat?"

Sonic's split-sense continued, "'Oh, I'm Silver and I dedicate this cheesy techno song to my friend who I hope likes me the same way I like her. But if she doesn't, I might just kill myself!' Oh boo-hoo! Get a life!" Sonic came back to his senses. Realizing that a) that mood swing lasted a lot longer than any of the others. And b) Silver might just tear his face off.

Silver's gloves glared green and he slightly levitated in the air, "This is the protectorate of the future, you fool! And now, for your insolence; yours will be stripped away!" Silver disappeared into thin air.

"Derrick must be having a ball…" Sonic stated as he looked around for Silver.

All of a sudden the gray hedgehog appeared right in front of Sonic and pushed him through the doors he came out of, including the elevator.

Sonic flew out the glass and out toward the port he came from. Only he was hundreds of feet above it. Silver soon followed and threw objects including pipes, rail pieces or anything else he could grab onto while they were up there.

"If your gonna be a psychokinetic; you could at least be a good one." Sonic said, sounding a bit more like his childish self.

"Shut up!" Silver said as he threw a metal pipe at Sonic, hitting him across his abdomen. That got the Geddon project pumping through his veins.

Sonic held out a single hand toward the gray hedgehog.

Silver looked toward him confused as he threw a random crate Sonic's way. Just then, Sonic shot a stream of rage energy toward the crate and Silver.

Silver was knocked out of his skydive toward the left side of the port and down to the earth below.

As Sonic landed right on his feet, four figures walked over toward the edge of the port, where Silver flew past. The two new figures were a purple cat with a ruby on her head and a royal purple vest and white pants; and an orange raccoon with an orange shirt and white short, next to a black Mech a lot like Tails'.

The purple cat spoke up as she walked toward Sonic, "What the heck was that for? That's my boyfriend you just shot off the edge of this laboratory! Or do you not know what a relationship is really like, Mr. supersonic playboy?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You know, a person who CLAIMS they don't like someone anymore, tends to stop complaining about it after three weeks, Blaze."

"You think this is about you breaking up with me—I mean, me breaking up with you?" Blaze asked, "Oh no, sir. This has nothing to do with you. I want to know why my boyfriend is heading toward the Knotholean Forest in a downward spiral!"

"He has a nice form, y'know." the raccoon said with a British accent as she Sally and Tails continued staring over the edge.

"Forget it, Marine." said Blaze as she walked toward the edge of the platform, "We need to catch up with Silver to make sure he's alright." She looks over at Sonic, "As for you…I hope the Knotholeans lock you up…"

With that, Blaze jumped over the edge. Marine shook Tails' hand.

"Thanks for fixing my Mech, mate." Marine said, "I hope it doesn't catch fire again."

"Me neither!" said Tails as Marine hopped inside of it; "It would be mighty lonesome without you, Aqua."

"Aw, thank you!" the Mech hovered over the edge after Blaze, and disappeared into the disappearing fog.

"Aqua?" Sally asked Tails as he blushed slightly.

"Yeah." said Tails, "As you may have noticed; she's almost as tall as me now. I do love her. But something tells me that she deserves more..."

"So that's why you've been letting a lot of stuff go. Like the thing with your real name and—"

"Hello!" Sonic said lying in a bored position, "We need to get going!"

Sally scoffed, "Just for once can't you just slow down for SOMETHING!?"

"It's okay," said Tails, "This might be important. What's up, Sonic?"

"I've found out where Ian Derrick is based!"

"Really!?" said Sally and Tails in unison, "Where!?"

"In the Asian Community…" Sonic's gleam reappeared for a quick second and disappeared instantly.

"The Asian Community? Are you sure?" Tails asked.

Sonic wasn't SURE if he was sure or not. He had just read up on Derrick a couple of hours ago. The photographic memory of the bio page had Asian Community…but was that what he saw…or what Derrick wanted him to see. But Sonic wasn't one to question his instincts.

"Yep, I'm sure of it." Sonic tossed the water Chaos Emerald toward Tails, "Will that be a good enough power source?"

"Uh, sure!" Tails said surprised and amazed. Tails took the emerald and put it into a drive mechanism on the back of the Mech as Sonic and Sally held on to the two harnesses on both sides of it.

Tails jumped in, flipped a dial and in no time at all; the Mech was airborne, "Next stop, Knothole Asian Community!"

Sonic and Sally cheered as Tails flew into the Mech and hovered toward the end of the port, opposite to the side Silver and his friends left.

Sonic looked down toward the fogged sky as Tails and Sally fell asleep. At the rate they were going, it would be a few hours before they got to the city. Sonic just hoped that Derrick was there…or some sort of clue that he was close to ending this nightmare…


	17. Festive Highway: Act 1

**Festive Highway: News Stand**

"Whoa, what?" Sonic exclaimed after being shaken from a short slumber. Tails handed him a chili dog inside a Chaos Café wrapper. Tails sat atop the base of the turret as he reached inside an electric cooler behind his cockpit chair.

Sally accepted the frozen mocha Tails handed her, "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Pays to be at college freshman at age nine," Tails said pointing to his temple, "It makes you take everything into consideration. And my Mech's sure do make that easy."

"How close are we to the Asian Cpommunity?" Sonic asked with his mouth full of chili and cheese.

"I can see a few lights from below. We should be down there in a matter of minutes." Tails answered as he pressed a knob that adjusted his seat back into its normal position. He began sipping on a bottle of cherry soda, "We'll just have to be patient."

"Considering the fact that I'm no good with that kind of stuff, I'll stick with plan B." Sonic said, unhooking his harness.

"Which is?" said Sally, rolling her eyes.

Sonic jumped right off of the seat and skydived down below.

…

Sonic saw the large lights flicker against the moonlit sky as he soon touched down in the middle of a calm street. Many Knotholeans were surprised when they saw the hedgehog stooping there. He looked up at all the staring faces. Even a child in a double stroller started crying.

Sonic looked up and stood, watching the surprised Knotholeans. He wanted to ask why he was being frozen to death by all the cold stares. But his split-sense had another idea, "BOO!"

Knotholeans started running off terrified and almost caused a traffic jam. Sonic didn't even sense the gleam in his eye that time. I think that may have been a bit UN called for, he thought.

Sonic saw a nearby news stand with a purple chameleon sleeping under a baseball cap, in the chair behind the counter. He walked up to it and snapped his fingers, "Hey buddy. Could I see today's paper?"

The chameleon woke up and lifted his baseball cap, "Uh, sure. 4 Ups and 10 rings please."

As Sonic searched himself for cash, he eyed the mysterious character, "Hey…Espio? Is that you?"

Espio tipped his hat off to Sonic with a warm smile, "It is indeed, my furry friend. How goes it in the life of an officer?"

Sonic found his wallet and pulled out a 5 UP bill (It had Sally Acorn the first's face on it), "Shouldn't you know? You're the guy with the papers,"

"I have to pay to read one just like everyone else, so I search the news on my laptop instead…Besides. Some of the stuff I HAVE read, I don't want to believe." After taking the change, Espio handed Sonic the day's paper.

The headline clarified what Espio meant:

KAC Daily

AWOL Extravaganza

Three G.U.N. recruits Sonic, Shadow and Silver were seen carrying out several fiendish acts. "Sonic has shown high levels of aggression toward Knotholean and West G.U.N. troops; and could be under the influence at the time," according to jailed guards Sage and Scorch Powerhouse. "I have seen Shadow working with scum like Dr. Eggman himself during my last visit to the Knotholean Forest," claims E-123 Omega (who used to work along side the rogue deputy). "Silver has gone completely AWOL during an attack in the Downtown Knotholean area," claims Amy Rose; now an Agent of G.U.N. West Territory.

Sonic only read that paragraph as he picked other papers up. One headline read "Fall of Heroes". Another one proclaimed "The Torn Generation". Another even said "Role Reversal", which Sonic didn't understand. But he didn't concentrate on what he didn't know. He wanted to confirm what he did. But as he looked up, he didn't think he'd get the chance.

Espio stood, one foot on the chair and one on the counter with a short blade up to Sonic's head, "Sorry Sonic…But all evil must die…no matter what its origon…"

Something wasn't right, obviously. Everywhere he turned, he had to go against whom he thought to himself to be close friends…But he was so sure of his innocence and abuse during this time period that he only thought about his own well being…And he was also sure that he didn't like blades in his face…


	18. Festive Highway: Act 2

**Festive Highway: Loss of Trust**

Sonic backed away, looking for answers; "So you're working for G.U.N. too, huh?"

Espio laughed, "I think we both know that G.U.N. is a BAD influence…And according to the newest headlines, these vigilante gangs are doing a lot more good than you, G.U.N. or even the KNG are right now. Espio pulled a newspaper from the inside of the stand's wall and threw it for Sonic to catch.

Sonic eyed the paper, wondering if Espio might be onto something:

KAC Daily

Rise of Team Earth

The three gang members of Team Earth, Scorp Reptiliaux, Zentalia Lee and DC Alpha have been settling disputes all across the country. Along with the transportation of Silver to the Air Lab detention facility and the detection of the AWOL Shadow; these three have turned down all invitations to G.U.N.'s East / West Territories and the KNG. Along with sympathies from the country's neutral class, they have also entered a former ally of Shadow the hedgehog, E-123 Omega to the mix. Now with only one AWOL agent left to locate, Knothole wonders if they've stricken more than a gang…they wonder if they've actually found four vigilante style heroes. More news to come on p. 23.

"I refuse to let myself be unknown to this world," Espio stated jumping out the window of the news stand. He startled Sonic as he turned to face him. The blade had moved toward his face, "With the Great Dispute and the AWOL confrontations arising; you can't really count on those who have compromised to either side of the law. And that includes G.U.N. agents like you."

Espio stood back, about to let his weapon fly, as Sonic looked ready to run in the other direction, "Trying to run is pointless. I might not have your speed, but my accuracy surpasses all others…including yours."

Sonic didn't think he could get very far in his current state, anyway. He was too busy having a duel in his brain; fighting for control so he wouldn't provoke the issue. Everybody's gotta die sometime; he though, might as well be by someone who truly cares about your well being.

The split-sense was getting anxious to do something life threatening. Not just for Sonic's life; but Espio's as well. Sonic bent down, holding his head as he fought the split-sense, "Please Espio. Make it quick! I don't want to hurt…anyone else." No! The split sense thought, this will ruin everything! Get up and kill this fool! 

Sonic was hoping for a quick end to this nightmare as Espio raised his weapon…A quick death…and a quick thwarting to Ian Derrick's scheme…


	19. Festive Highway: Act 3

**Festive Highway: Torn Generation**

"Prince Espionage! Stop this at once!" a familiar voice cried out. Both Sonic and Espio looked over toward a wide bridge that ran across a small lake. Sally came running through a crowd of nearby people, trying to stop the conflict. But all Sonic was concerned about was what she just called Espio.

Espio dropped his weapon to the sight of the princess as Sonic stood to his feet. Sally stopped right in front of both of them. But she looked right at Espio with a confused look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked like you were about to kill my knight…" Sally said, puzzled; "What's going on here?"

Sonic wanted to ask a question, but Espio cut him off, "Um…I'm sorry princess…" Espio bowed in respect, "…I had no idea he was escorting you…is that why he battled with all of those soldiers. He was only trying to protect you?"

Sonic still wanted to say something, and was getting a bit annoyed, but before he could get anything out; Tails rode up to the scene in his Mech to help Espio understand, "It sure does seem that way, doesn't it? But I'll admit: he's been acting really short tempered, for the past three days. Maybe it really is one of his traits after all and not just some random slogan when describing him in game manuals. "

Sonic tried one more time to speak, but Espio wasn't finished, "Be that as it may, these disputes that have been erupting have been a bit more than troublesome to one's spirit. It's nice to know that I can find honest allies that actually mean to resolve them…So how are things—"

Sonic's split-sense had enough, "SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Sonic didn't question the gleam in his eye as everyone in a 20ft radius stopped speaking, "Thank you. Now…What is going on here? Why'd you call Espio, Espionage? Why am I suddenly a 'knight'? What's with the reference about the game manual? And why haven't you killed me yet?"

Espio, Sally, and Tails all laughed at Sonic's confusion. Sally started explaining, "Espio here used to by heir to the throne of Reptiliaux Sanctuary, founded by an unknown warrior. Espio here was supposed to become king but due to the Great Dispute; much of the land was lost."

Espio continued, "Not only that, but many of my followers dispersed to other parts of the planet. In grief I came here to Knothole when it was still being governed by Sally Acorn I. Soon I dropped out of High School; fed up with the disappointments of my life. And thus I met Vector and Charmy, who took me in as part of the family."

Tails chuckled, "I love autobiographies. Let me finish up here." Tails typed a few buttons on his keypad of the Mech as Sonic tried to follow all of the information they had given him already. A webpage on Espionage III came up and Tails read from where Sally and Espio left off, "He soon began work as a detective, but also trained in the Martial Arts while living in the Asian Community."

"I actually kept my royalty a secret from a lot of people considering the fact that a lot of my wealth was lost during one of the GD riots. The only thing I'm good for now is…well, being a prince.

Sally lit up and Sonic could tell something was about to happen. Sonic pulled Sally over to the side as Tails and Espio talked, "What was with that look?"

Sally sighed, "Sonic…now I know that you don't understand what it means to have an entire nation counting on you to do something you don't want to."

Sonic rubbed his hands down the back of his head, "Oh right. Like saving the world on dozens of occasions doesn't take a brain. I'm just too stupid to understand anything, aren't I?"

"Sonic, that's NOT what I said."

"It what you were thinking! It's what you truly feel…" Sonic sat down, dangling his feet over the edge of the lake, "I thought we had something, Sal…I thought we'd get together, maybe get married…have kids some day…But you are willing to throw all of our adventures away, on account of someone you don't really know?"

"That's the thing Sonic…" She joined him and caressed his right arm, "This isn't about you…and it isn't about me either…With the little bit of financial support Espio has left, and the fact that at least engaging him will give me the power to STOP these disputes that are too much for my mother's elder heart; I'll finally be able to reunite this country. Mobian and Human under a single rule…That's the only reason I cannot marry you…"

Sonic thought he understood, but the gleam in his eye verified that he must not have. He looked at Sally, "No…that's not the only option…I could do something, you could've chosen a noble or anyone else!" Then an unreasonable thought occurred to Sonic's split sense as he stood up, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Sally stood with him, "WHAT!? No, I'm not—"

"No, that's the only reason you'd be forced to marry that reptile! What about the Robotropolis Civil War, Sal!? Why didn't you marry a reptile then, huh?" Sonic picked Sally up by her tank top, chocking her painfully, "What did he do to you, Sal? Why don't you love me anymore, huh!?"

Sally hoarsely tried speaking to Sonic, "Sonic…I'm sorry…you're hurting me…"

A few gunshots were heard from behind him, but were easily deflected by a lightly visible red barrier that covered the back end of Sonic's person.

Sonic dropped Sally into the shallow lake. As she coughed, the intoxicated hedgehog turned to see Tails shooting towards Sonic as Espio disappeared.

"Sonic, calm down. You're being affected by the Knotholeans' jailing of you…it's not your fault…calm down."

Tails' calm, sincere voice almost brought Sonic out of his trance. But when his split-sense saw that Espio had run away, he got even angrier, "Where is that coward? Where'd he go…Miley?"

"Sonic…I'm gonna need you to not call me that…"

Sonic's gaze grew a darker red as he stood there, eying his best friend, "What's the matter, Miley? You don't want anyone to know?"

Tails shed a tear from his right eye, never taking his hands from the turret controls, "Sonic…I've taken the remarks about my mistakes in the Air Labs…I've accepted my real name because YOU thought I should grow up…but please…I'm begging you…please leave THAT behind us…please!"

Sonic started a time bomb. And when he said this next statement; the timer truly did hit zero, "What's wrong Miles? You don't want everyone to know about our little affair after the Spring Dance last year?"

Tails grew the nastiest growl on his face as Sally climbed out of the water and Espio became revisable. A faint flash could be heard nearby, but Sonic barely noticed.

Espio looked at Sonic as he grinned, "Uh-oh…I think I might have just ended my life…"

Sonic's un-sureness of his self gave his split-sense the upper hand. Now he had completely lost control…


	20. Festive Highway: Act 4

**Festive Highway: Lost**

Espio disappeared again as he dashed away from Split Sonic.

"You can't hide from me forever, chameleon! I will find you and I will kill you!" Split Sonic stated. Sonic's eyes had become so red, and the barrier he had somehow formed became so visible; that he was barely the same person anymore. Espio was literally running for his life as he passed civilians and jumped over houses and shops. Even though Espio was invisible, Split Sonic was still on his trail. But it wasn't a very invisible trail to say the least, due to all the commotion and ruckus he caused while he passed.

"Stay away from me!" Espio yelled as three blades from out of nowhere shot toward Split Sonic. They were easily deflected by the barrier, therefore; Split Sonic didn't flinch.

The two of them headed up a large spiral statue of a dragon that towered over the city. Espio set spikes to stop Sonic, but they were nothing to him. Espio looked for a way out and got an idea.

As soon as they got toward the mouth of the dragon, which was the highest point from a 15 foot fall into the busy streets below, Espio ducked as Split Sonic jumped over the edge. Espio thought he got away from Split Sonic's rampage….but was he wrong.

In mid-air, Split Sonic grew a small red light in his hand and blew it toward the dragon statue. It floated toward the monument in slow-motion. Espio eventually noticed it and started running back down the statue. Unfortunately, the flame had the same idea. At this point a large crowd built around the statue. Split Sonic landed on top of a building and watched the statue burn to ashes.

"That takes care of—huh!?" Split Sonic exclaimed seeing Espio jump towards him from out of the fire. Split Sonic punched in his direction, but Espio disappeared into the air. He reappeared behind him, and kicked Sonic into a stream. Espio disappeared again.

"Stop hiding you cowardly gecko! You can't attack me and then run!" Split Sonic proclaimed. He looked around and saw the shadow on the roof. It quickly moved, indicating that Espio was getting ready for yet another attack. But Split Sonic was ready.

Espio threw three blades at Split Sonic, trying to catch him off guard so he couldn't access his shield. But the hedgehog didn't need it. He deflected all three and grabbed his leg, causing his camouflage to deactivate.

Split Sonic throws Espio across the street into an oncoming car. The hedgehog then boosted over to Espio and spins him across the moonlit sky; practically knocking him unconscious.

"One final blast ought to do it." Split Sonic shot a red stream of light over to Espio and waited for it to detonate. People in the community watched as the blast came toward the chameleon.

Espio shot into the air from the extreme blast. People screamed at the sight, wondering where he'd land. He shot clear across the road, slitting pieces of concrete with his scaly body.

Split Sonic dashed over to the scene and stepped on both of his hands, until his NinjaTech blade creators were destroyed.

Espio looked at Split Sonic in confusion, but before he could get anything out, he fainted from fatigue.

It started to rain as soon as Sonic escaped the trance. And boy did it fit his mood after seeing what he did. The dragon turned to ashes, roofs destroyed, the new stand torn to bits, the stream full of blood. This certainly was a day for heavy rain.

Sonic saw the face of horrified citizens' and crying children. But most of all; he was ashamed to see how jealousy led to the downfall of one of his friends. Not very close, but friends just the same.

"Hey Sonic…" said a hurt voice. At the sound of his best friend, Sonic finally felt no reason to carry on.

"Just…get it over with…" Sonic said holding his hands behind his back.

Tails moved from beside a crying Sally and set electric cuffs on his fallen friend's hands.

Sonic sighed as Tails called for back-up and the townspeople moved on to their normal lives, "Tails…I have something to tell you…"

Tails turned and started walking towards his Mech, "I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking until the choppers arrive.

Sonic still pressed to tell his friend the truth, "C'mon little bro. I was drugged. The mayor's—somehow controlling my actions…well not all of them but…Tails…buddy…remember all the good times we've had together…?

Tails bowed his head and aimed a hand toward his former brother.

Sonic shook his head, knowing what would happen next, "No…please…"

Electric currents flew from a bracelet on Tails' right hand and gave Sonic a second-degree burn across his back. He fell down onto the hard gravel, smacking his face against the pavement.

He was able to muster only a few words from Tails after that, "…I said shut up…"


	21. Frostbite Alps: Act 1

**Frostbite Alps: A Second Chance**

All he felt was cold when he regained consciousness in the chopper. The frozen territory of East G.U.N. was definitely a heavily protected base as opposed to the open spaced outposts of the Western District. Sonic felt the energy of the electric currents along the handcuffs and felt a sharp ping of pain go across his chest. A large medical pack had been applied to his abdomen while he was unconscious. The pack lowered the pain down to about half of a degree burn, but it still hurt nonetheless.

When he looked up, he could see a very familiar figure standing in the chopper looking down onto the snowy abyss.

"A—Amy!?" Sonic said baffled as he tried to move. The pain in his chest made sure that it wouldn't work that way.

"You better try to stay still…Tails burned you pretty badly." Amy said coming over to him and readjusting the pad. Amy was wearing light grey clothes with a co-pilot's hat on.

"I—I don't get it. This Derrick guy wants my life destroyed…But why after so long?"

"Huh?"

Sonic explained to Amy, "Mayor Ian Derrick is really Snively Robotnik."

"Oh…" said Amy in slight clarification, "Ian Derrick? Mephelis always calls him Dark Ion."

Sonic's eyes widened, "So you know about Derr—I mean Dark Ion's plans like the plot to take back the island base from West G.U.N. and Project Geddon?"

Amy shook her head. Sonic tried to get up to kiss her, but Amy stopped him, "No, no."

Upset that it may have been too soon, Sonic looked of in the other direction. But as Amy is all the time, she only looks out for his well being. She went next to him on the bench he was sitting on and kissed him for a good 15 seconds.

"Okay, enough of that you two!" A familiar voice proclaimed, "Well be touching down into the detention area of the base in a few minuets." A young bat with a pilot's hat on and a slim black uniform peered over the side.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yes Pilot Rouge…hey. I thought you were a Deputy along with Shadow."

Rouge answered back at him from the pilot's chair, "Well since I've actually been around doing my job, while SOME people go off looking to settle a score with an old enemy; I've been promoted to Detention Pilot. But I'm a West G.U.N. pilot."

"But isn't this the Eastern Territories base of operations?" Sonic asked.

"We're breaking a few rules so we can help you clear your name." Amy added, "We know that Project Geddon is unstable. Mephelis told us during a confrontation at the RR cemetery. But Shadow was so blinded by your battle with him that he left me and Rouge to do it ourselves. Then Mephelis sent Shadow on some weird treasure hunt to HIS base."

"He's not answering his comm., his phone or his pager. And Shadow may be an unsocial fellow; but he rarely misses any calls from me."

"Yeah…sounds to me like you won't find who you're meant to be with alongside Shadow either…" Sonic mentioned.

Amy sighed, "He's nice and slim like you, but…he's just so damn serious all the time."

"And taken, if I might add." Rouge inquired.

"You don't know that…Anyway, I'd really like to be with you…I've had a major crush on you ever since I became a Freedom Fighter…And all I wish is that you'd just feel the same…Your seventeen years old, Sonic? How long are you gonna stay a kid?"

Sonic was about to say something, but Rouge quickly cut him off as the chopper touched down behind a large outpost building, "We're here, jailbird."

"Stop kidding around, Rouge," Amy said. She turned her attention back to Sonic as he began standing, "Look. It'll be a four-hour drive back to the Central Town. There we can prove your innocence."

Amy removed the thermal pack and folded it up as she continued talking, "Some of the Geddon solution should've come off with your burned fur and sweat. If we can get into a lab and approve this stuff to be Project Geddon, Dark Ion could g to prison for a long time…"

Sonic sighed as he was pushed along by Rouge to the entrance where two G.U.N. soldiers stood, "I sure hope you're right about this. One of my biggest pet peeves is sitting around doing nothing, y'know."

Amy shed a few tears as Rouge handed him off to the security guards.

Sonic had just gotten a second chance to clear his name. But wondered if it was TOO easy to get Amy and Rouge's support. Why didn't Dark Ion activate the split-sense to the point where he'd fall and kill himself against the jagged rocks of the mountain? Why didn't he just kill him the first time he had the chance? Why did Amy believe in him, even after the betrayal at the Knothole Forest springs? And why did Sonic miss her presence already…?


	22. Frostbite Alps: Act 2

**Frostbite Alps: Jail Break**

He was happy to have good friends that still believed in him; but waiting for them to bail him out would take days. There would have to be a period of verifying the evidence. Meeting with witnesses. And maybe even a trial. He'd already been in jail for a couple of days now. And he was starting to lose hope.

That wasn't even where his troubles ended. He was still having trouble remembering where Dark Ion was based. The villainous mayor was definitely smart and didn't want his cover to be blown just yet. Ion was planning something. He wasn't only framing him to be a bad influence of the Knotholean people; but Shadow and Silver now have a bad reputation. And Sonic didn't help the situation by almost getting them both killed.

And top it all off; his longer time love Sally was now destined to engage Espio. He didn't really care about the marrying part; but the 'never wanting anything to do with him ever again' part. And he didn't even want to think about how Tails must be feeling.

He let so many people down the past week. Sonic stood from the corner he was in and looked out the cell window. It was his only choice. He'd have to get out of prison and find Dark Ion's hideout. There would be the control system of the drug machinery. There would be the truth. But he'd have to break one more rule. He had to break out somehow.

As he thought, he heard a clang at the cell bars.

"Dinner." A couple of familiar voices said in singsong.

Sonic chuckled, never moving from his spot, "How'd you guys get demoted to co-wardens?"

Sage grumbled as Scorch pushed a foam box over to Sonic, through the bars, "At least were not Knothole's most wanted fugitive…Anyway; we just hope you have a long time to reflect on all you've done so far."

"Yeah!" cackled Scorch twirling his baton, "He's gonna have a block party once he gives the death sentence!"

Sonic was about to scarf down a hot dog from the box as the yellow raccoon said this. He dropped it on the cell ground as Sage hit Scorch in the head.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Sage yelled. Then he chuckled softly, "Aw, never mind. Either way he's doomed…" Sage and Scorch grinned and walked right up to the bars.

"Don't mess with the MASTERMIND!"

They laughed and walked off to tease more prisoners.

Sonic leaned against the wall and looked off into the distance of the base through the window. Unless he got some help now, Knothole's national hero really was doomed.

Just then, red sirens started blaring Sonic's ears off.

"Exterior Breach! Exterior Breach! Exterior Breach!" The security system blared. Sonic looked in all directions as Knotholean Soldiers from the inner areas of the base ran past his cell.

"Hey, hey! What the hell's happening!?" Sonic yelled, pressing his face against the bars. He stepped back as a green hawk walked up to the bars.

"Huh. Long time no see, Sonic. Looks like those rumors were true." The green hawk cackled, "While you were out goofing off and reeking havoc; I recently joined the KNG in order to gain more college credit."

"College?"

A red soldier taped the bird on the back, "C'mon Jet. We need to check out this disturbance."

Jet looked at him, "Say? Don't I know you from some—"The red soldier kneed the bird in the stomach and made him roll over. The red soldier took off his soldier's hat and winked toward Sonic.

"Knuckles! Thank goodness it's you!" Sonic wailed thrilled, "what are you doin' here?"

"Got pretty suspicious toward that commotion outside the base area I was cleaning after you left. Then I noticed you do that weird blast of energy on Silver. Something wasn't quite right, because unless you got some Chaos tips from Shadow; you shouldn't be able to do that."

Sonic sighed, "Guess you're against me too, huh? Like everyone else?"

Knuckles chuckled, "Actually, that document you left in that computer room gave away a load of your intent. Since you're my friend and all, I guess you might need my help busting this twisted mayor. So I did what I normally do. I beat up some chubby guard and stole their uniform."

"You just said friend."

"…Huh?"

Sonic started hopping up and down, "I knew it! I knew with enough circumstance I'd get you to say it!"

"I don't what you're talking about. I said ally."

"Friend."

"Ally."

"Friend."

"Ally"

"Friend."

Jet awoke to the commotion, "Knuckles! Why you?! G.U.N. East will get an ear load for this!" He spun around on his right wing and flew across the large hallway in the opposite direction. Knuckles pulled a laser pistol from his harness and shot Jet in the back as he sprawled along the hall.

"Knux! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Sonic yelled as the echidna started rattling a few keys from his belt.

"The one thing I hate more than a whiner is a snitch." Knuckles explained as he pushed and twisted a bronze key into the slot, "Let's get outta here."

Sonic nodded as the cell door flew open. They both darted in the opposite direction of Jet toward a large gray door. It read DO NOT ENTER in big red, bold letters.

Sonic looked in the opposite direction and noticed shadows moving along the wall where the path, Jet now lay in the middle of, pivoted to the left. Some of the Knotholean soldiers must've been looking for Jet.

"Looks like we don't have any other option." replied Knuckles once Sonic returned his gaze to the warning on the door. Sonic slowly opened it and prepared to run across a bridge or something. But when his right foot felt nothing beneath it, he realized that he may have just picked the wrong time not to heed warnings…


	23. Frostbite Alps: Act 3

**Frostbite Alps: Beware 2**

"…for the time to call a truce has long gone!" Sonic could remember Eggman saying before departing from their last battle, "And you will now be the one to pay for your ignorance...Beware…"

He had made the same mistake now as he did then. He plummeted toward his death…or so he thought.

"Sonic!" yelled Knuckles from above him. Sonic opened his eyes long enough to see a large fan swiping on the bottom of a large shaft. Sonic and Knuckles were about 45 feet above it and were dropping fast.

"Knuckles!" Sonic screamed in confusion, "What do we do?"

"If we skydive over to that platform near the bottom of the shaft, we should be okay!" Knuckles pointed toward a small outstretch of metal that jut from the wall.

"Got it!" Sonic exclaimed and instantly boosted through the air toward the platform. Knuckles glided after him.

Sonic touched down on the platform down on one knee. Knuckles landed on the wall next to him and looked back toward the upper level door they had just fallen from.

Knuckles gasped, "Sonic!"

Sonic turned on the platform to see Jet, after regaining consciousness, and two other Knotholean soldiers firing shots towards the two heroes.

Sonic looked at the door posted on the wall of the platform and kicked it in. Inside laid a large glass pathway over the icy chasms of the snowy mountain.

"Knux…I gotta BAD feeling about this…" Sonic said, as he turned back toward the soldiers who began jumping off the high platform.

Knuckles hopped over to where Sonic stood and gripped his shoulders. Sonic turned his head in confusion.

"Hey buddy. Not to burst your bubble, but you must be mistaken if you thing I'm gonna go in this direction…first anyway."

"Would you shut up, you pervert! Just BOOST us outta here!" Knuckles yelled from behind.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Because you're an idiot!" Sonic sped his way through the door along the glass platform as blocks of glass started crumbling behind them. The path turned along the radius of the building curving upwards.

Knuckles held on for dear life as looked down toward the jagged rocks, "Sonic! You better not fall or I'll kill you!"

"Relax, Knucklehead" Sonic reassured, "I've been to a lot scarier heights than this! We just have to find an exit!"

"Way ahead of you!" Knuckles said. He drilled one of his fists into the side of the tower. Shards of glass and metal broke off the sides as Sonic continued running along the spiraling platform. But disaster struck as Sonic gasped at the sight of the huge building falling right through the platform; cutting off the path.

"Onto the building! Now!" Knuckles shouted. The two heroes vaulted over the edge, onto the falling shard of metal just before it started sliding along the snowy mountain.

Just in time too. Sirens started blaring along the outpost and tower walls. Knotholean soldiers with jetpacks and motorbikes started after them. Sonic and Knuckles held along parts of the building as it flew past the soldiers and blocked most of the bullets.

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Knuckles shouted.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sonic retorted.

"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED ME! IT'S YOUR GAME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" yelled Knuckles.

"ON THAT NOTE, I HAVE A QUESTION! CAN THE PROTAGONIST DIE BEFORE THE LAST EPISODE!?"

Sonic and Knuckles looked toward a huge ramp made of ice. They both screamed at the top of their lungs as the jetpack soldiers stopped at the cliff still shooting towards the chunk of metal. In an instant the heap flew over the pass.

Sonic and Knuckles, once clear off the cliff, jumped toward the soft snow below. The chunk of metal, still flying father into the trench, soon disappeared without a trace.

"Let's go!" said a soldier from above, "We still need to defend this base from that disturbance near sector 6." A few crunches and boosts of rocket energy were heard and silence quickly took over.

"I think we're okay…" said Knuckles standing, looking toward the cliff. Sonic hopped up and joined his friend. The echidna dusted snow off of his light brown uniform, "Well, I need to get back to the outpost. Could you—"

Before he could get out the rest of his sentence, a short, jet black, metallic blade toss Knuckles against the snow in the opposite direction.

"Knux!" Sonic yelled. Slow crunches of snow came from the right. Sonic looked toward the direction the blade came from.

The figure, silhouetted by the nearby trees, chuckled softly as he stopped in his tracks, "You Japanese Caucasian types really psyche me out sometimes. You yell in fear of the inevitable…when your really only worried about your own publicity. Look at what happened to Naruto. Can you guess how many fans that douche lost when Sasuke turned evil?"

Sonic tilted his head in confusion, while still holding his ground, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The figure moved closer, again speaking in a young adult ebonic voice, "I'm just givin' you examples of similar preferences that represent the current scenario…what, you thought I was all hood and no brains?"

Sonic was starting to make out the figure. He was tall, about 3'9''; had spiked hair hanging over the side of his head, the gleam of roller-skate wheels, and a long extended object jutting out from behind him. Sonic had never seen an animal like this. And he also didn't know what this unknown species was capable of.

"Wait a sec…" started Sonic, "you're that gang leader that's been working for Outer Mobius, aren't you?"

The creature walked out of the shadow completely to reveal himself, now that the mystery's been solved; "My, my; aren't we clever, Sherlock. But I only go where the money takes me. When it's all said and done…"

The mysterious character instantly grew four large, jet black flails from behind him, while pointing an SMG toward our hero. Sonic stood his ground, but even Knuckles, who was only slightly conscious from the blade that had cut his leg; could tell he was incredibly uneasy.

The animal grinned, sealing victory with a nasty glare, "…Scorp Reptiliaux works for no one…"


	24. Frostbite Alps: Act 4

**Frostbite Alps: Death Note**

Scorp was a dark green scorpion who wore a green jacket, gray undershirt and black jeans. He did have roller-skates on that shone bright yellow, like his blonde hair; which sported a black stripe. Two metallic flails stood on the snow, lifting Scorp about a foot off the ground. The other two pointed straight into the air; as if drawing in all outward energy.

Sonic could only stare in amazement with a mixture of fear, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a real freak show, ain't I?" Scorp replied, "I went through a lot to get to where I am today. To become the weapon that now stands—err, floats before you…Something you've probably never heard of."

"We might surprise you…" said Knuckles, still recovering from the assault. Scorp looked in his direction.

"It's called the Shadow project…ring any bells?"

Sonic remembered his rival at the sound of his name, "Shadow…wait…you're a Shadow android? You look nothing like the Shadow I know."

Scorp scoffed, "Aant! Wrong answer white boy. I know what Shadow you're talking about. Had to pop a few caps in his ass, if you know what I mean."

This guy was even able to take down THE Shadow…, Sonic thought as Scorp continued, "He and all those clones of him where made from Prof. Gerald Robotnik, The Eggman's grandfather. But someone else that had as big of a brain as him wanted to take all the credit for it and twist it in the most hideous way…to make it unique…Hence, the Shadow project: M.O.D. stage was created…"

But Scorp was no longer in a talking mood, "But enough with the monologues! It's time to finish what I came here for."

Scorp started shooting off rounds of bullets toward Sonic.

"Sonic! Watch out!" Knuckles yelled, still grounded. Sonic was able to strafe out the way and bullets sprayed across the cold surface. Scorp looked around for the hero.

"Where are ya, you big pussy!?" Scorp yelled.

"Well, you are what you EAT!" Sonic yelled as he spun Scorp on his back. The scorpion fell onto his metal flails and his SMG fell toward the jagged rocks.

Scorp looked toward the edge as he got back to his feet. Sonic stood there several feet away from him, looking ever so proud, "Well?"

"I admit; that was clever…" Scorp's hands started dripping, and then gushing with the black fluid; until a shotgun was formed, "But not clever enough!"

Scorp shot a heavy round toward Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged the bullet as it soared clear into a nearby tree, "Whoa! When you said you were a weapon; you weren't kidding around!"

"Never intended it to seem that way." Scorp didn't stop there. He shot round after round, getting ever so closer to hitting his target as time went by. But he eventually had to reload.

As Scorp got a clip of shells out of one of his jacket pockets; Sonic tried using a tool that had rarely ever been used since this adventure began: reason.

"Listen dude. Whoever's telling you that they'll pay for eliminating me; is probably tricking you. How do you know he won't double cross you after you've done your job?"

"Hey, if this guy is shittin' me," Scorp started as he aimed his weapon after reloading, "I'll just my boy Tilou to deal wit' 'im.

Sonic dashed towards Scorp in a flurry of snow and wind, causing the reptile to flip over. Sonic jumped on his hard back and held him in a choke hold, "Listen to me man! There's someone tricking us both! Can't you see! Someone's been screwing with my mind and—"

Scorp threw Sonic down on the snow…hard. He stood over the hedgehog, who had the wind knocked out of him.

This guys making him angry…thought Sonic. He could feel the presence of Split Sonic rising rapidly. After the entire deal inside the correction area; he had almost forgot he existed. But this gang leader and his selfish assignments…the thought of it only added to his anger.

"You're making him angry…" Sonic finally got out. Scorp's flails started moving across Sonic's body, as he lay there extremely battered. Split Sonic was moving in so much closer.

"You're making, me angry…" Sonic said, mostly.

"Oh am I…? That's some tough kettle corn, my friend." Scorp said. His flails started piercing at the hedgehog's thin body.

Sonic's left eye turned dark red as the pain started sinking in. This was bad. Not only was Split Sonic resurfacing…he was taking over…

Scorp made one last move that sealed his fate, "This playa hater's made that shiny green emerald as good as mine…" He aimed the shotgun at Sonic's face and shot a round straight toward his target…Only his target was nowhere to be found.

"What the…" Scorp looked around as his flails mocked him, "Where did that blue freak go?"

Scorp stared off into the distance and spotted a wave of red energy on a broken searchlight. Sonic had completely lost control. Split Sonic was now running the show.

But Scorp wasn't buying it, "C'mon dipshit! You started this mess! Now finish it! Rock me! C'mon, rock me!"

Split Sonic glared at the reptile with beady red eyes, with identical energy clouding the air around him. The appointed challenge would've seemed as a last resort to Sonic…But his darker self couldn't resist such a challenge. Split Sonic disappeared and reappeared in front of Scorp at grabbed his face; letting shards of red energy blow his face off and throw him at the cold snow.

"Ugghh…You son of a whore!" Scorp said, his back facing the hedgehog. Split Sonic stood with his arms crossed as small secretions of the black substance inside the scorpion found themselves on his face. Scorp stood and turned towards the hedgehog as his face went completely back to normal.

Even Split Sonic was sent aback by this, "You certainly are a strange one…before you die, however; do you mind telling me the origin of your miraculous ability…?"

Scorp picked up his shotgun, pondering at the question Split Sonic asked, "I don't know what you just said, but I'll guess you wanna know why my head ain't all the way by a Fire Fini's by now. Unfortunately, my client told me this was a hit and run sit'iation. I hit you and then I run away."

"Oh well…it's a shame really. All I wanted was a little insight on my prey's biopsy before I went in for the kill. Who knows…maybe I'll find out from another source?"

Sonic thought, captive in the back of his mind as his split-sense held him back. A different source…what other source? I don't think I'm the only one here…But I can't figure out who it is…

But Split Sonic knew what he was doing. He had just pressed one of the gang leaders buttons, and was prepared to press another.

"What other source? What are you talking about?" Scorp asked, aiming at the hedgehog.

"Intel boy, other members of your alliance…I know you have members living here in the country with you." Split Sonic grinned, without blinking once.

Scorp started going crazy as he lowered his weapon, flails rotating in his back slowly, revealing his emotions, "Listen…they better not be in any danger…or I swear you're losin' some quills!"

"Who knows? They may already...be dead." That was all it took. The scorpion seemed to go from killing machine to wild animal only focusing on prey; being nearly led by instinct.

Scorp lunged at Split Sonic, but forgot one tiny detail as he was held tightly in the split-sense's grasp, "Instinct…can get you killed, my friend…"

Split Sonic did a powerful kick at Scorp's abdomen, rupturing an artery. Scorp shot a good distance against a searchlight, setting the glass into sparks. Soon it went ablaze with the help of Scorp's metal parts. Sonic stared at the reptile as he sat in the midst of the flame; blood hanging out of his mouth. He didn't know if he could see him or not, but it didn't matter. Split Sonic turned and dashed in the opposite direction.

Sonic could feel himself in the presence of this altered version of himself. He had almost regained full control of his body as he continued along the narrow mountains…but at this point it didn't matter. His fate was sealed. There was no turning back now…


	25. Cosmic Ruin: Act 1

**Cosmic Ruin: Red Sonic**

He had no idea where Knuckles was. But at this point, it didn't matter. Knuckles had seen a side of him he never wanted to show again. But this time, these emotions were forced upon him. Dark Ion has him right in the palm of his hand basically. And he had no idea what he would do if he were to become one of Snively's assassins. The results would be deviststing.

He didn't even realize until now, but he was walking ever so slowly through a windy desert area with large statues of people who died in the Robotropolis Civil War.

"Ari the Ram…Spelunk the Troll…even little Rosy the Rascal's got a statue here and she's not even dead." Sonic said as he found a statue of a young hedgehog girl curtsying on the pedestal. Sonic looked off into the distance, seeing nothing but tombstones and mechanical ruins.

"Now why would Dark Ion and that split-sense bring me here to this place?" Sonic asked himself as he looked around. Suddenly, a familiar, but demonic sense had returned and Sonic found himself bending over in agony.

He opened his eyes revealing that they were switching from red to green, at a neutral speed.

"Hello…?" Sonic said, seeing himself inside a dark nothingness. All he saw were small white boxes, floating in the distance.

"This is beyond creepy. First the split-sense, now this black space?" Sonic walked over to a white box that sat on the lifeless floor. It had a green circle on top of it. Nothing else. Sonic pondered for a bit, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"What else could possibly go wrong anyway?" Sonic said as he pressed the mysterious button. In an instant, flurries of white exploded from the container. It shot straight upwards as Sonic jumped back in surprise. The particles danced until they formed a bright rectangle, the size of an HD TV.

"What is this? Monday Night Football?" Sonic asked in confusion. But he soon realized that this was no joking matter. The screen turned on in a flurry of light, and the image was soon visible. It made Sonic fall back in horror.

"Oh no…No. What did I do…?" As he backed away from the first image, another screen simulated from behind him; showing another image from his past. Soon the screens were appearing rapidly around him, more terrifying and heart-aching than the last. Sonic raced away from the screens as they seemed to follow him down a never-ending hall.

"What the hell!? This is like Sonic and the thirteen killer TV screens…Yeah that sounded funnier in my head…" Sonic boosted as quickly as he could, but soon stopped in his tracks at an extremely disturbing image. And as he fell on his knees, eyes glued to the screen; a few footsteps were heard behind him.

"Probably the biggest secret you ever kept…The forbidden affair between you and that young fox." The voice was too familiar. But now Sonic knew that it wasn't his own intention to cause such heartache.

"Red Sonic…I thought you disappeared after the Battle period."

His crimson alter ego chuckled lightly as the screen in front of Sonic quickly vanished, "Oh, come now. As long as you have selfish intentions and negative thoughts; I'll always be here in your mind—waiting for the right moment to take control…again and again."

"How thought?" Sonic asked looking as lost as he possibly could, "How did you come back in such a strong way?"

"Oh, are you really that stupid?" Red Sonic asked, "Did you forget that mysterious serum that Dark Ion tested on you?"

"You mean that black stuff that made me throw up on that island base? I wish I could forget about that."

Red Sonic turned, putting a hand on his chin, "You certainly aren't the smarter alter-ego; are you? That 'black stuff' was the Geddon project, remember? It contains a highly acid ingredient called 2MiC; or Metallic Carbon for idiots like you.

Sonic wanted to think; Yes! I'm getting more information after all! Not only have I been drugged, but now I remember who it was that drugged me. And it's all thanks to me…kinda. But he his mind had to remain completely blank. Or his thoughts would call out through his mind like a PA system.

"But who's Dark Ion? Isn't he based somewhere around Knothole? I'm too dumb to remember…" Sonic said. Laid it on a little too thick there, he thought. And like Sonic predicted; Red Sonic automatically heard Sonic's thoughts through the dark space.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that…" Red Sonic answered as he started walking away from the blue hedgehog. But Sonic didn't need Red Sonic to tell him. This was his mind, not Red's. So he concentrated to the best of his ability and thought to himself…remember…where is he…? Where is Dark Ion…?

Suddenly a flash of light brought a new white screen to life on his right side. The screen illuminated as an event from the flying base was shown. It was when Sonic was in one of the computer rooms and looked up 'Ian Derrick' and 'Project Geddon' in the database.

Red Sonic turned to see the new screen and his jaw opened in surprise, "No!" The red hedgehog ran toward Sonic and yelled in anger. A red burst of energy surrounded the hedgehog's hand. But Sonic was done falling under Snively and Red Sonic's spell. It was time to finish this battle. And Red Sonic was only standing in his way.

Sonic's right fist flared with blue energy as Red Sonic lunged at his target, "You are mine!"

"Not this time creep!" Sonic punched through the hedgehog's face and his adversary exploded into millions of energy orbs. Red Sonic was dead for now. But he was right…As long as Sonic had negative emotions; he'd always be waiting for a chance to strike back…


End file.
